et si harry potter était une fille
by Koneko-swan
Summary: Les Potter sont mort mais leur fille, Lilian, a survécu et va vivre avec Remus Lupin jusqu'à sa rentré à Poudlard. C'est un HPDM sauf que harry est une fille.
1. prologue

Disclamer :Aucun personnage nest a moiils sont tous à JKR

_Narration_

**-Dialogue**

"_Pensées des personnages_"

**Dialogue en japonais**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Un soir, Lord Voldemort attaqua les Potter. Le lendemain Dumbledore annonça partout que James et Lily Potter étaient morts, ainsi que leur fils, Harry. Il ajouta que le Mage Noir avait été vaincu par le sacrifice d'une famille qui s'aimait et que c'était donc l'amour qui unissait cette même famille qui l'avait terrassé. Mais Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé. L'enfant des Potter était une fille nommé Liliane. Ils l'avaient toujours cachée à Dumbledore car ils savaient que le vieux mage n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser pour cette guerre._

_Ce soir-là, deux personnes étaient devant les ruines de la maison avant Dumbledore : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les amis les plus proches des Potter. Ils recherchaient les corps de leur amis quand ils entendirent des pleurs. Ils sapprochèrent du bruit, prudents, et ils virent Liliane, vivante. Lupin la prit dans ses bras et remarqua une blessure en forme d'éclair sur son front._

- **Si Dumbledore le sait, il la jettera dans la guerre sans aucune pitié,**_ déclara t'il._

**- C'est pour ça qu'il ne la verra pas. Tu vas la prendre avec toi et tu la protégeras ! Moi je vais chercher ce sale rat, c'était lui le gardien du secret ! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.**

_Et sur ces mots, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Quelques jours plus tard, Remus apprit que les aurors avaient fait arrêter Sirius pour le crime de Peter. Pour la sécurité de Liliane il décida de partir et de ne revenir que pour la rentrée à Poudlard de l'enfant._


	2. révélation et prérentrée

_**C 'est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. J'ai appelé mon personnage principal Liliane parce que ça ressemble à Lily donc voilà...**_

_**Chapitre 1: Révélation et pré-rentrée.**_

_Cela faisait 10 ans que Remus était parti. Liliane avait maintenant 11 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux ébène et des yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme déclair sur le front. Elle avait été élevée au Japon, loin de l'Angleterre et de quiconque pourrait voir un lien de parenté entre elle et les Potter. Son tuteur lui avait toutefois appris l'anglais pour quand , le moment venu, la fillette retournerait à sa terre natale. Pour la protéger, Remus ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de la magie et de la mort de ses parents. Les rares fois où elle utilisait la magie, il réussissait à lui faire croire que c'était normal. Mais ce jour-là, le 31 juillet, elle devait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard et c'est à ce moment qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité._

**_"J'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas trop mal "_**

**- Hé**,_ fit une voix._

_**" J'espère quelle comprendra "**_

_**- Ho hé!** s'exclama la voix, plus fort._

**_" Et puis elle sait que je l'aime comme ma propre fille"_**

**- Hé ho!!** _répéta la voix, encore plus fort._

**_" Et puis c'était pour son bien "_**

**- HEEEE!!** _s'écria la voix._

**- QUOI!!** _répondit Lupin, énervé qu'on le dérange pendant sa rêverie._

**- Oh, ça va calme toi je voulais juste savoir si c'était normal qu'un hibou toque à la fenêtre un après-midi, en plein été...**

**-Oui Liliane c'est normal.**

**- Ha ok,** _répondit Liliane pas curieuse pour un sou._ **Et sinon, cest quoi mon cadeau danniversaire ??** _ajouta telle avec un sourire._

**- Tiens cest ça,** _dit il en lui lançant une petite boite empaquetée dans un papier cadeau rouge et or. Puis il partit ouvrir au hibou,_ **tu me diras si tu aimes ton cadeau.**

_Avec un immense sourire, la jeune fille ouvrit son cadeau: à l'intérieur d'un écrin noir, il y avait une chaîne en or avec un magnifique pendentif représentant un lion et un serpent en or qui entouraient une pierre verte dont la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler les yeux de l'anglaise. Liliane était très émue par ce présent, surtout qu'elle savait que Lupin avait des problèmes d'argent et qu'il avait du mal a trouver un emploi. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'un entretien il parlait toujours d'un "** putain de racisme **", d'après ses mots._

**-Ouah il est magnifique Remus-Onichan(1)** !! _S'écria telle pendant qu'elle se le mettait autour du cou._

-** Tu ne sais pas que la politesse est de dire " Oh non taurais pas dû "** ? _répondit-il tout en lisant la lettre du hibou._

**- Ben si pour être polie faut être hypocrite je préfère être malpolie.**

**- Mouais...Tiens Liliane c'est pour toi.** _Dit-il en lui tendant la missive._

**- C'est quoi Poudlard ?** _demanda-t-elle après l'avoir lue._

-** C'est une école de sorcellerie. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais je vais tout t'expliquer, **_ajouta-t-il en voyant son air sceptique._

_Et il lui raconta, pendant tout l'après-midi, toute l'histoire. Il commença par Poudlard, puis par les Maraudeurs. Il lui parla de Lily sa mère et des tentatives de drague foireuses de James. Ensuite, il raconta la guerre et ses atrocités, les pertes, les défaites et les victoires. Enfin, il lui parla de cette nuit d'octobre où ses parents étaient morts._

**- Tu sais, pour la magie j'étais au courant, **_dit la jeune fille,_ **Je t'ai vu réparer un verre que tu avais cassé. Et puis les excuses que tu me sortais quand je l'utilisais, je n'y ai jamais cru.**

**- Pff si tu le savais t'avais qu'à le dire, **_fît il, vexé._

**- Ouais mais j'avais la flemme de t'entendre parler pendant des heures. Bon je vais me préparer pour partir en Angleterre.**

_Arrivés là-bas, ils emménagèrent dans l'ancienne maison de Remus. Ils passèrent une semaine à tout installer puis Lupin emmena Liliane au chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Après être passés à Gringotts pour sortir de l'argent servant à payer les fournitures, Lupin décida de laisser Liliane choisir sa robe pendant qu'il partait acheter les livres scolaires et un hibou._

_Après avoir fait un tour dans la boutique, elle trouva la vendeuse occupée avec un garçon de son âge. Elle attendait sa robe quand le garçon qui discutait avec la vendeuse commença à lui parler. Il était un peu plus grand quelle, avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs ramenés en arrière par du gel ainsi que des yeux couleur orage. Le garçon continuait de parler (tout seul), sans l'écouter. Au bout dun moment elle dit :_

**- Désolée, je ne parle pas anglais et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis,** _puis elle retourna voir la vendeuse._

_Un peu plus tard, après avoir trouvé une robe à sa taille, Remus vint la chercher avec une chouette blanche nommée Hedwige._

**- Ouah !! Elle est magnifique !** _s'exclama- t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Après avoir acheté une baguette, ils repartirent chez eux_

_

* * *

_

_**(1)Oni-chan est un suffixe japonais qui signifie grand frère.**_


	3. poudlard express

**_Chapitre 2: Poudlard express._**

_Le premier septembre, Lupin emmena Liliane à la gare. Il la guida jusqu'au muret qui servait de passage pour aller au quai 9 3/4. Arrivés là-bas, il y avait une famille de rouquins que Remus avait l'air de connaître._

**-Mais c'est toi Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?**_demanda la mère._

**-Bonjour Molly. Je suis venu amener ma nièce Liliane.** Répondit-il en la montrant.

**-Tu as une nièce ? Je croyais que toute ta famille avait périt pendant la guerre ?**

**- Et à ton avis pourquoi il m'a adopté ? Baka (1)**,_Répondit Liliane, énervée par cet interrogatoire._

**-Liliane soit polie !**

**-Gomen(2) Remus-onichan mais je tai déjà dit que si pour être polie faut être hypocrite, je préfère être malpolie. **_Répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux._

_A partir de là une joute verbale en japonais éclata entre Remus et Liliane devant les Weasley qui ne savaient pas comment réagir, comment le prendre ni même ce quils disaient (Liliane et Lupin). Et au bout dun moment, la bataille Remus versus Liliane prit fin par une victoire de Liliane et un soupir las du loup-garou._

_Après être passé à travers le mur, Liliane prit place dans un compartiment vide avec Ron, le plus jeune garçon Weasley, avec qui elle fit connaissance. Il était plutôt sympa et avait un bon sens de l'humour. Il allait lui montrer un tour de magie quand une fille de leur âge avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et incoiffables fit irruption dans leur compartiment. Elle était à la recherche dun crapeau appartenant à un élève nommé Neville. Voyant quil était sur le point de faire de la magie, elle demanda à Ron de continuer. Comme ça n'avait pas marché, elle se moqua de lui pendant que Liliane rigolait sur sa banquette. Elle fit connaissance avec la brune qui s'appelait Hermione pendant que Ron boudait dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. C'était le garçon blond qui lui avait parlé au chemin de traverse, entouré par deux garçons qui ressemblaient plus à des gorilles qu'à des êtres humains. Il regarda le compartiment et détailla chaque personne présente avec un air de mépris, et même de dégout quand il observa Ron. Puis son regard sarrêta sur elle et il dit à ses gorilles:_

**-J'ai croisé cette fille quand j'ai acheté mes fournitures, **_sa voix montrait qu'il était fier de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient_**, elle parle pas anglais mais chinois.**

**- Japonais.** _fît Liliane_

-** Pardon ? !**_dit- il surpris de l'entendre parler anglais._

**- Je parle pas chinois mais japonais_,_**_répondit elle avec un anglais parfait._ **Et je sais parler anglais**

**- Merci j'avais remarqué, mais si tu parles si bien anglais, pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu ne le comprenais pas ?**

**- Parce que j'aime pas parler avec ceux qui n'ont qu'un seul sujet de conversation : eux-mêmes.**

**- Vraiment ? Et tu préfères parler avec des Weasley ?**

**- Ben ouais et alors ?**

**- Ils sont tellement pauvres que toute la famille à eu le même animal de compagnie : ce rat.**

**- Mmh et toi pour montrer que t'es riche tes parent t'ont acheté deux gorilles c'est ça ?**

**- Ce sont mes amis ne les insulte pas !** _dit il avec un air menaçant._

**- Et bien Ron est mon ami alors ne l'insulte pas.**

_Vexé et énervé, le blond repartit avec ses deux go... euh ses deux amis. Ron, qui n'avait rien dit pendant que le garçon blond était là, se tourna vers Liliane et dit :_

**-Tu sais qui c'est ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est Draco Malfoy, sa famille est l'une des familles sorcières les plus fortunées du pays. **_fit Hermione._

**-Il est déjà sûr d'aller à Serpentard,** _continua Ron, avec un air méprisant._

**-Ah Remus-onichan m'a déjà parlé des différentes maisons vous pensez aller où ?**

**-A Griffondor bien sûr, comme toute ma famille,** _dit Ron._

**-Moi à Griffondor où à Serdaigle,** _fît Hermione,_ **et toi ?**

**-A Griffondor, **_dit elle en réfléchissant._

**-Ce serait super qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble, **_commença Hermione toute excitée par l'idée._

**-Ou à Serpentard,** _ajouta Liliane_.

**-PARDON ! ! !**_s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione, en choeur._

**-Je pense aller à Griffondor OU à Serpentard. Bon maintenant on devrait peut être se changer, non ?

* * *

**

_**1 abruti, idiot,... enfin bref c'est pas très flatteur.**_

_**2 "gomen" est la forme contractée de "gomen asai" qui signifie pardon ou excuse-moi.**_


	4. répartition

_**Chapitre 3 : Répartition.**_

_Arrivés à Poudlard, un homme nommé Hagrid emmena les 1° années faire le chemin jusquà l'établissement en barque. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte où une femme leur expliqua comment ce déroulerait la répartition. Enfin ils entrèrent dans la salle. Liliane fut émerveillée par la grandeur de la salle. D'après Hermione, un sort avait été lancé sur le plafond pour le transformer en un ciel étoilé._

_La répartition avait commencé et Liliane avait arrêté d'écouter après le deuxième prénom. Elle discutait avec Ron alors que Hermione était trop stressée pour ouvrir la bouche. Elle donna soudain un coup de coude à Liliane et dit :_

**- Cest à moi, regarde!**

_Puis elle se dirigea vers la chaise et après un moment d'hésitation, le choixpeau l'envoya à Griffondor._

**- Liliane Lupin**

_Cela faisait un moment que Hermione était partie à la table des Griffons et c'était maintenant au tour de Liliane. C'était elle qui avait demandé à Remus de l'envoyer sous le nom de Lupin. Elle se dirigea vers le tabouret puis s'assit. Le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et elle l'entendit parler._

**- Hum tu es intelligente, et courageuse.**

**- Ha...**

**- Tu as beaucoup de talent.**

**- Si tu le dis...**

**- Des capacités que tu ignores toi-même...**

**- Il y a beaucoup de chose que jignore.**

**- Et tu nas pas ta langue dans la poche, je ne sais pas Serpentard ou Gryffondor?**

**- Ben décide toi!**

**- Après tout, tu iras à SERPENTARD!**

_La table des Serpentard l'acclamait et elle allait la rejoindre quand un vieux sorcier qui devait être Dumbledore lui fit signe de venir._

**- Qu'est-ce quil y a, professeur ?**

**- Tu t'appelles Lupin c'est ça ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as un lien de parenté avec Remus Lupin ?**

**- Oui c'est mon oncle.**

**- Je croyait que toute la famille de Lupin était morte pendant la guerre,** _dit un professeur dont les cheveux noir étaient gras._

_Cette scène lui rappelait tellement la discussion avec les Weasley, que Liliane dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de mal répondre_

**- Sauf moi. Et cest pour ça qu'il m'a adopté.**

**- Vraiment ?**

_Cétait le vieux sorcier qui parlait. De près elle voyait ses yeux bleux qui pétillaient damusement._

**- J'ignorais qu'il avait adopté un enfant.**

**- Si vous saviez tout ce que vous ignorez, il ne vous resterai plus rien à apprendre et la vie serait bien monotone, non ?**

**- HaHaHa, vous avez sans doute raison!**

**- Je peux aller m'asseoir ?**

**- Allez-y.**

_Et elle partit s'asseoir calmement sans faire attention à tous les élèves qui la regardaient._

_La répartition reprit et se fut au tour d'un élève nommé Neville Londubat. Tout le monde se tut pour savoir où il serait envoyé. Dans ce silence presque pesant une voix retentit._

**- C'est qui ?**

_C'était Liliane. Une fille à côté delle lui dit :_

**- Tu ne connais pas Neville Londubat ?**

**- Ben non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?**

**- Une prophétie a été faite et elle désigne Neville Londubat comme celui-qui-vaincra-tu-sait-qui...**

**- Ha vraiment?**

**Pendant leur conversation Neville fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis se fut le tour de Ron qui retrouva trois de ses frères chez les rouges et or. Et Enfin, le repas commença.**

_**merci à el et à sylve et vous inquiétez pas chuis en vacance et j'ai cette idée en tête depuis tellement longtemps que je suis sûre qu'elle partira pas tant qu'elle sera pas finie...**_

_**reviews? s'il vous plait?**_


	5. première journée

_**Chapitre 4 : Première journée.**_

_Après le repas, les préfets guidèrent les premières années de leur maison dans leurs dortoirs. Chaque chambre était prévue pour trois personnes. Dans celle de Liliane, il y avait Pansy Parkinson (la fille qui lui avait parlé de Londubat) et Lou McGuiller, une fille avec un look gotique : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges._

**- C'était pour rigoler, non ?** _demanda Pansy, après s'être installée sur un lit._

**- De quoi tu parles ?**_fit Liliane_.

**-Je veux dire...Tu savais qui c'était...**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Neville Londubat**

**- Ah lui! Non je le savais pas.**

**- T'es une sang de bourbe ?**

**- Une quoi ? ! ?**

**- Tes parents sont des moldus, non ?**

**- Non. Si je ne le connaissais pas, c'est parce que j'ai vécu au Japon depuis que je suis toute petite,** _dit elle, énervée par les paroles qu'elle devinait discriminatoires de sa camarade._** Je vais me coucher.**

_Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, elle avait cours de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle. Quand le professeur McGonagall vint leur ouvrir tous les élèves se jetèrent dans la classe pour avoir une place alors que Liliane attendait tranquillement que tout le monde soit installé pour sasseoir (elle est un peu flemmarde ). Seulement, une fois que tous le monde fut assis, la seule place qui restait était à côté de Draco Malfoy. Quand il vit qui sétait assis à ses côtés, il eut un petit sourire sournois._

**- C'est vrai que t'as été élevée par Remus Lupin ?**

**- Ouais. Et alors ?**

**- C'est un loup-garou, non ?**

**- Et alors?**

**- En vrai, il t'as adopté parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants, non ?**

**- Pff si c'est pour dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, ne parle pas.**

**- Y a que la vérité qui fâche**

**- C'est pas la vérité qui me fâche, cest ta connerie.**

_Vexé, Draco ne parla pas jusquà la fin du cours. Après ils eurent potions avec le professeur Rogue et les Gryffondors. Rogue était le professeur aux cheveux gras qui lui avait parlé la veille. Liliane était plutôt contente parce qu'elle avait ce cours avec Ron et Hermione. Mais arrivée dans la salle, elle remarqua très vite que Ron ne voulait pas lui parler. Il était à côté du " sauveur " , Neville Londubat, et tous les deux la fusillaient du regard; par contre Hermione était assise toute seule, au premier rang. Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées car elle ne remarqua Liliane que lorsque elle fut assise à côté delle._

**-Salut**,_ fit Liliane._

**- Salut, tu sais que tous ceux de ta maison te lancent des regards noirs et que tous ceux de ma maison te regardent en se demandant s'il reste des places au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste ?**

**- Je m"en fous. Pour eux, un Serpentard doit rester avec les Serpentards et un Gryffondor peut aller avec nimporte qui, tant que c"est pas un Serpentard. Regarde même Ron qui me trouvait sympa avant à l'air de me détester...**

_Le professeur Rogue rentra dans la salle et se présenta aux élèves. Il eut un moment de silence quand son regard tomba sur Liliane et Hermione. Puis il posa des questions à Neville, qui ne trouva pas les réponses. Il retira des points à Gryffondor et Liliane eut la nette impression que chaque cours se passerait toujours de la même façon._

_Après avoir mangé, ils avaient Vol et bien sûr tous les Serpentards se vantaient de savoir mieux voler que tout le monde. Mais il y avait un élève qui se vantait plus que les Serpentards : Neville Londubat. Il avait pris des cours avec les Aurors pour se préparer à son destin et le vol sur balai en faisait partie. Pour impressionner les autres élèves, il commença à faire des acrobaties compliquées. Il arriva ce qui devait arriver, il tomba. En le voyant chuter, Liliane attrapa son balai et réussi à l'attraper par le col à quelques centimètres du sol. Après avoir posé pied à terre, Neville fusilla Liliane du regard, qui regardait son poignet. Tous les Gryffondors et le professeur, sauf Hermione, se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir s'il allait bien._

**-**_** Professeur**,_ _dit Hermione,_** Liliane à le poignet enflé, je crois qu'elle s'est blessée.**

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

_**Réponse à Touraz: je pense que Ron ne va pas lui parler pendant un moment mais après ça va s'arranger... et puis pour Dumbledore s'il savait tout se serait pas marrant, non?**_

_**je pense poster le prochain chapitre demain.**_

_**review? s'il vous plait?**_


	6. accusée

_Narration_

**_-_ Dialogue**

**" pensé des personnage "**

**- dialogue en japonais

* * *

**

_Le professeur Bibine avait à peine fait attention à Liliane tellement elle s'inquiète pour l'Elu, elle avait juste murmuré un bref " amène la à l'infirmerie ". Arrivé là-bas, l'infirmière avait fait des teste puis lui avait donné une potion régénératrice et l'avait fait allongé. Hermione, qui avait du retourner en cours, vint la voir et lui annonça que les professeur voulait la voir. 1h après le professeur Pomfresh l'autorisait à sortir tout en lui recommandant de faire très attention à son poignet._

_**-**_**Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?**_ demanda Hermione en sortant de l'infirmerie._

**_-_****Je me suis fissuré un os…**

**_-_ Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as fait que rattraper Neville et même si c'est pas un poids plume…**

**- Je m'était déjà cassé le poignet au début des vacances, faut croire qu'il était encore fragile…**

**- Ouais peut-être…**

**- Sinon tu c'est ce qu'il me veulent ?**

**- Non. Le professeur Bibine m'a juste dit qu'on devait aller dans le bureau du directeur**

_Quand Liliane entra dans le bureau du directeur, elle fut abasourdie par le nombre d'objet inutile dans la pièce. Elle remarqua aussi un oiseau, qu'elle identifia comme un phénix, installé sur une barre métallique. Dans la pièce il y avait le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Bibine, Dumbledore et Neville._

**- Vous m'avez fait appeler, professeur ?**_ demanda Liliane au directeur_

**- Oui, Liliane.**

**- Mais à ce que je vois la ponctualité n'est pas une de vos priorité…**_fit McGonagall**.**_

**- Désolée, madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser partir tant que mon poignet n'était pas guéri…Sinon, pourquoi on est là ?**

- **C'est au sujet de ce qu'il c'est passé pendant votre leçons de vol…**

**- Ce crétin a voulu faire le malin, il est tombé et je l'ai rattrapé. Il n'y a rien a dire de plus.**

**- Si !**_s'écria Neville, vexé._ **Je n'aurais jamais pu tomber tous seul. Je suis sur que tu m'as jeté un sort pour que je perse le contrôle de mon balais…**

-** Et en quoi ça m'aurait avancé… Je veux dire pourquoi te faire tomber pour ensuite te rattraper ?**

**- Parce que comme ça je te dois une vie et tu pensé que je te serai redevable,**_fit il tous fière de son hypothèse._

**- Si vraiment j'avais voulu que quelqu'un me soit redevable, j'aurais choisi quelqu'un de compétent. Et pas un pseudo sauveur qui ne sait pas se sauver lui-même.**

**- Quelle manque de respect,**_s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. _**Je n'ai pas l'impression que Remus, si c'est vraiment votre tuteur, vous ai enseigné les bonnes manières.**

**- Ho il a essayé mais comme je dit toujours si pour être poli il faut être hypocrite alors je préfère être malpoli.**

**- Et moi je te dit toujours que ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas faire preuve de respect,**_fit une voix derrière la jeune fille._

_Liliane se retourna brusquement pour voir Remus derrière elle et l'air pas content._

**- Ha ! Salut t'es là depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis la phrase sur le pseudo sauveur. Et Minerva, je ne vous permet pas de douter du fait que Liliane es ma nièce.**

**- Et pourquoi t'es là ?**

**- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir parce que tu aurais fait tomber un élève pendant le cours de vol.**

**- C'est pas vraie ! Liliane ne la pas fait tomber on parler ensemble pendant qu'il faisait une démonstration de son " talent ",**_c'était Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début,_** et quand elle l'a vu tomber elle a attrapé son balais, elle à décollé et elle l'a rattrapé juste avant qui touche le sol. Même que à cause de lui elle s'est fissuré la poignet.**

**- Et puis Minerva je ne te permet pas d'accuser une élève de ma maison de menteuse,**_ là c'était Rogue._

**- Alors c'est vraie, **_dit Remus avec un air de tragédien,_** l'enfant que j'ai élevé moi-même m'a trahi…**

-** Tu dit ça mais tu savais que j'allais aller à Serpentard.**

**- Bien sûr que je la savais, je t'ai élevé après tout.**

**- Mouais, je peut aller dans ma salle commune maintenant** ?

_Et sans attendre la réponse des professeur, elle attrapa le poignet de Hermione et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle partie tellement vite qu'elle ne vit pas deux yeux bleus brillés d'amusement..._

* * *

**_Merci à Aurélie Malefoy, Touraz, Cealya Potter, el et Blakie pour leur reviews._**

**_Réponse aux questions_**

**_Touraz: Il lui en veut parce qu'il est bléssée dans son amour-propre et qu'il pense que c'est a cause de Liliane qu'il est tomber_**

**_Blakie: Je vais parler de chaque année parce qu'il y a plein de truc qui vont changer vue que c'est une fille et qu'elle va à Serpentard mais je vais pa trop entrer dans les détails, je pense. Et Liliane va apprendre à connaitre Draco graçe à Rogue._**

**_Reviews?_**


	7. rascisme et amitié

_Narration_

**_-_ Dialogue**

**" pensé des personnage "**

**- dialogue en japonais

* * *

**

_Liliane n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet d'Hermione, trop abasourdi par le manque de respect envers les professeur dont son amie venait de faire preuve, pour réagir. Arrivée devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle dit le mot de passe tout en continuent de marcher. Hermione compris se qui c'était passé au moment ou l'entrée se refermait. Les Serpentard présent dans la salle regardait les deux fille qui était rentrées, puis, en regardant la Gryffondor, certains se levèrent mais Liliane ne leur laissa même pas le temps de parler et entraîna la brune dans sa chambre._

_Arrivées à destination, Liliane libéra le poignet de Hermione._

**_-_ Désolée_,_**_ dit elle avec un petit sourire_**_,_ j'était énervé à cause de ce crétin qui se croit plus fort que tous le monde.**

**" C'est pas grave "**_**,** c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire avant qu'une furie brune, nommée Pansy, ne fassent irruption dans la chambre, l'air assez énervée._

**_-_ Tient. Ça va Pansy** _**?** demanda Liliane, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage._

**_- _Ça va ? Tu me demande si ça va ? ! ?**

**- Ben ouais. C'est la politesse, non ?**_dit elle son air innocent toujours plaqué sur la visage**.**_

**_-_ Comment veux tu que j'aille bien sachant que tu as amené une gryffondor, une sang de bourbe qui plus est, dans notre chambre ? ! ? Et quand plus la moitié des serpentards t'as vu ? ! ?**

**- Ecoute Pansy, **_là, son visage ne laissait transparaître que sa fureur,_**je me suis fissuré le poignet à cause de Longdubas, j'ai du boire une potion écœurante, on m'a forcé à rester 2h à l'infirmerie et ce crétin m'a accusé de l'avoir fait tomber ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME FAIRE CHIER AVEC TA PUT... DE DISCRIMINATION, COMPRIS ? ! ?**

_Hermione et Pansy était aussi stupéfaite l'une que l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient Liliane perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et elles en étaient venues à la même conclusion : une Liliane calme c'est déjà un cas mais quand elle était énervée, valait mieux pas être dans les parage._

**- Calme-toi Liliane, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Je sais très bien que Pansy à été élevé avec le respect des sang pur et la haine des nés moldus comme 1e règles. Et puis si c'était moi qui t'avait emmené dans ma salle commune, les Griffondors aurait réagi de la même manière…**

_-_** Tu as raison.**

_Liliane pris une grande inspiration pour ce calmer, puis elle se tourna vers Pansy et dit :_

**- Honnêtement je te trouve plutôt sympa mais t'es propos raciste sur la pureté du sang sa m'énerves. Après tous, même si ses parents sont des moldus, Hermione est une sorcière comme les autres, elle travaille même plus que nous tous.**

-** Peut-être mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'as élevé… Je veux bien faire des effort mais je ne te promet rien. Je n'insulterait plus Granger, mais ne me demande pas de devenir amie avec elle.**

**- Du respect envers mes amis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et puis toi aussi tu es une amie donc je ne te laisserais pas te faire insultait. Hermione et si on sortait de ma salle commune ?**

_Pansy avait l'air surprise, les seuls personnes avec qui elle passez du temps, c'était par intérêt mais Liliane avait l'air de lui proposer une amitié sincère, comme dans les livres moldus qu'elle lisait en cachette. Elle lui proposé d'être une amie sur qui on peut compter. Alors elle se dit que si pour avoir cette amitié qu'elle avait tant espéré elle devait accepter la présence d'une sang de bourbe, elle le ferait._

**- Je vient avec vous,**_ s'écria t'elle avant de les suivre vers la sortie._

_En passant dans la salle commune, elles ne virent pas Lou les regarder avec un petit sourire._

**_"_ Elle est intéressante, cette Liliane,**_ pensait elle._**En 10minutes, elle a réussi à faire comprendre à une sang pur ce que j'essaye depuis un an sans résultat…**_** "**_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**JTFLAM: _parce que même si il a été détruit, Dumbledore sait que Voldemort va trouver un moyen de revenir à la vie, comme dans le livre, et puis il reste aussi les mangemort..._**

**stormtrooper2:** **_c'est sur qu'a un moment il vont le savoir mais quand je sais pas encore... par contre il le sauront pas tous en même temps. Ils y en a à qui elle va le dire et l y a Severus qui, je pense, va le deviner. Mais, la encore, je sais pas quand._**

**reviews? S'il vous plait?**


	8. vert et rouge

_Narration_

****

_-_ Dialogue

_"_ pensé des personnage _"_

- dialogue en japonais

_

* * *

_

_Liliane marchait dans le parc, tout en réfléchissant. Elle repensa à sa deuxième journée de cours quand, en Potion, le professeur Rogue était rentrée accompagné d'un élève de sixième année, il avait montrée la jeune fille et avait déclaré :-_ **Flint voici le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard_. _**_En une phrase il avait réussi à attirer à Liliane les regard noir de tous les Gryffondor réuni, plus celui de Draco, jaloux. Depuis ce jours-là, elle avait dû s'entraîner tous les soir avec l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard pendant une semaine. Puis les journée avait commencé à défiler, a peu prés toujours de la même manière : elle se levait, se douchait s'habillait, elle se disputait avec Malfoy, puis avec Neville, allait manger, puis se disputait avec Neville, puis avec Malfoy, et, à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas cours, elle traînait avec Pansy et Hermione et quelque fois avec Lou._

_Pendant qu'elle marchait, Liliane vit Ron marchait, seul, sans Neville se qui était plutôt rare. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ses insulte quand en passant à cotés de lui, elle sentit qu'il lui glissait un papier dans la main, papier qu'elle mit dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Hermione et Pansy qui l'attendait. Et, même si elles se supportait, Liliane savait qu'elles ne s'aimait pas._

_Arrivée à cotés d'elle, elle leur raconta ce qui c'était passé avec Ron puis elle sortit le papier. Dessus était écrit :__**Neville à l'intention de rajoutait des yeux de tritons dans votre potions aujourd'hui****.** Elle se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accords, elles allèrent voir le professeur Rogue. Arrivées devant sa classe et voyant qu'il n'avait pas de cours elles toquèrent à la porte._

**_- _Professeur_, _**_demanda Liliane,quand le professeur sortit de sa classe,_** quelle potion va-t-on voir, aujourd'hui ?**

**- Une potion de couleur.**

**- Et à quoi sert elle ?**

**- A mettre toute les couleurs dans un flacons, puis, en rajoutant un ingrédients précis, de faire ressortirent une couleur voulu. C'est cette potions qu'on utilise pour teinter vos vétement.**

**- Et quelle couleur ressort si je rajoute des yeux de tritons ?**_demanda Liliane, l'air innocente_

**_-_ Du vert. Mais attention, il ne faut pas en mettre trop sinon la potion exploseras et tout ce qui sera touché deviendra vert.**

**- Je vois**_**.** Fit Liliane en comprenant l'idée de Neville**,**_** et que dois je ajouter pour avoir du rouge ?**

**- Des poils de trolls.**

**- Merci, professeur.**

**- Tu as une idées, non ?**_demanda Pansy, après que le professeur soit retourné dans sa classe._

**_-_ Oui, **_fit Liliane, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. _

_En Potion, Liliane et Pansy s'assirent à la place devant Ron et Neville, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le sourire triomphant de Neville et celui incertain de Ron, tandis que Hermione s'assit derrière eux. Quand leur potion fut terminée et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter l'ingrédient choisit, un gryffondor à cotés d'eux les appela pour faire diversions et pendant qu'elle regardé le gryffondor Neville mis les yeux de tritons en grosse quantité dans leur potions. Mais, avant qu'elle n'explose, Liliane fit tomber sa plume et elle et Pansy se baissèrent en même temps pour la ramassé et quand la potions explosa elle furent hors de portée._

_Quand elle se relevèrent, les deux jeune filles regardèrent le désastre quand la voix du professeur Rogue s'éleva._

**_-_ Longdubas, on dirait que sa vous amuse de faire exploser les chaudrons et le votre ne vous suffit plus, il faut en plus que les chaudrons des autres explose ?**

_Et pendant qu'il s'énervait sur Neville, Hermione glissa des poils de troll dans le chaudrons de l'Elu, et le chaudrons explosa en laissant un Neville et un Ron couvert de rouge._

**- Et en plus vous avez mis trop de poils de trolls, vous deviez sans doute être trop préssée de faire explosait le chaudrons de vos camarades ? Je retire 50pts à Gryffondor parse que vous avez saboté la potions de deux élèves plus 50pts parse que vous avez négligé la votre.**

**- Quoi ? ! ?**_s'écria Neville**,**_** mais c'est injuste, je suis sûr que c'est Lupin qui a fait exploser mon chaudrons.**

_Toute la classe s'attendait à voir Liliane répondre mais cette dernière se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Pansy._

**_- _Neville est méchant avec moi, sa fait de fois qu'il m'accuse pour ne pas voir son incompétence en face**_**,** fit elle tout en continuant de pleurer._

**_-_ Et en plus vous accusait une élèves innocentes,**_ fit le professeur Rogue,_** je retire encore 50 pts à Gryffondor.**

_Puis, le cours fut terminé. Liliane continuait de pleurer tout en sortant de la salle mais une fois quand elle passa la porte, Pansy la lacha, elle se remit droite en dévoilant un visage trop propre pour quelqu'un qui venait de pleurait et elle s'adossa au mur pour attendre Neville et Ron. Quand ils passérent devant elles, Liliane se tourna vers Hermione et dit :_

**- Je ne remercierait jamais assez Remus-onichan de m'avoir offert des cour de théatre.**

- **Tu m'as épatée**, _fit Hermione, _**j'ai vraiment crue que tu pleurait à un moment_._**

**- Je sais, je sais. je suis un génie... Mais attention je ne signe aucun Autographe.**

_Puis elle partirent en rigolant, en laissant derrière elle un Neville dépité. Elle se dirigèrent vers le parc. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'installèrent sous un arbre. Elle parlait quand Ron, toujours couvert de rouge, arriva._

- **Ho merci Ron**, _fit Liliane, en souriant._

_-_** Mouais de rien,**_ fit il l'air vexé._** Mais t'était obligée de nous humiliés ? T'aurais pas pu t'asseoir ailleurs ?**

**- Bien sur que non. Je commençait à m'ennuyais et je ne passe jamais à cotés d'une occasion d'humilier Longdubas.**

**- T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir, que je me fasse pas asperger moi aussi.**

**- Désolée mais si t'avais été au courant, Neville aurait compris. C'est pas de ta faute si tu sais pas mentir…**

**- Finalement je comprends pourquoi t'es allée à Serpentard… Bon j'y vais sinnon Neville va sortir et si il me vois avec vous il va plus me faire confiance… si il prévoit autre chose je vous tiendrait au courant.**

**- Merci.**

_Puis il partit. Au fond d'elle, Liliane ne savait pas si elle devait faire confiance à Ron. Peut-être irait-il tous répétait à l'Elu… ou peut-être était-il vraiment avec elles…_

* * *

**_Merci à 666Naku, Touraz, cealia potter, Blakie, Aurelie Malfoy et stormtrooper2 pour leur reviews_**

**Réponce aux reviews:**

**666Naku:_ Sirius sortira, comme dans le livre, au moment de la troisième année de Liliane et non Dumbledor n'a pas deviné qui elle était, pour lui l'enfant Potter était un garçons et il est mort, il pense juste que Liliane est intérressante et il pense déjà à la manière dont il pourra l'utiliser._**

**cealia potter:_ Oui tu te trompe parce que dumbledor est obstiné et pour lui il est impossible qu'il est eu tord quand il à dit que l'enfant des Potter était un garçons et qu'il est mort. C'est sure que Liliane va changer des chose: c'est une Potter, fille d'un marraudeur, élevé par un autre et elle est à serpentard...c'est sur que ça va faire des vague. Je sais pas quand Drago va craquer pour elle, il n'ont que 11 ans... ensuite j'ai décidé que Neville serait un déble pourri gaté mais peut-être que à la fin( mais vraiment à la fin) ça va changer. et peut-être que Remus va lui apprendre à devenir un animagus mais je ne sais pas si ça se ferra ni quand ça pourrait ce faire et je ne sais même pas en quoi elle se transformerait..._**

**_reviews? S'il vous plait?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Narration_

**- Dialogue**

**" pensé des personnage "**

**- dialogue en japonais**

_**

* * *

**__Pansy et Liliane étaient assises au bord du lac. Elle parlaient tranquillement quand Hermione arriva._

**- Vous êtes au courant de se qu'il c'est passé, hier ?**

**- Non…**

**- Ron et Neville ont été surpris dans la salle que Rusard à interdit, celle du troisième étage, **_fit Hermione, avec une voix qui montrait son amusement. _**Et le mieux c'est qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuire mais que Rusard les à reconnu à cause de la teinture rouge qu'ils avaient.**

_Liliane et Pansy partirent dans un fou rire, vite suivit par Hermione. Pendant qu'elles rigolaient, elle ne virent pas Ron arriver._

**- Ca vous fait rire ?**_fit Ron vexé._

_Seulement son arrivé ne fit que augmente le fou rire des jeunes filles._

**_-_En plus a cause de Neville j'ai été collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine…**

**- Ah bon,**_ fit Hermione étonnée_**, je croyais que vous vous étiez réfugié là-bas à cause des escaliers qui ont bougé…**

**- Non, ça c'est ce qu'il a dit pour ne pas avoir une trop grosse punition. Mais vous savez ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?**

**_-_ Non, mais tu vas nous le dire…**_fit Liliane._

**- On a vu un chien à trois tête_…_**

_Les trois fille se regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire._

**_-_ Voyons, Ron, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire ça,** _dit Hermione, en s'empêchant de trop rire._ **Comme si Dumbledor gardais un chien à trois tête dans son école.**

**- C'est vrai. Neville est allé parler à Dumbledor et comme c'est son protégé, il lui a avoué qu'il était à Hagrid, le garde-chasse.**

_Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, mais cette fois, elles n'avaient pas envie de rire… Ils discutèrent un moment puis Ron parti rejoindre Neville et Liliane avait un entraînement. Le lendemain, elle avait discuté avec Hagrid, elles apprirent que Dumbledor devait garder quelque chose pour un certain "Flamel". Elles firent des recherches à la bibliothèque, sans résultat…_

_Puis Halloween arriva et le professeur Dumbledor organisa un banquet spécial, qui fut interrompu par le professeur Quirell qui provoqua la panique en annonçant l'attaque d'un troll. Alors qu'elle suivait les préfet de Serpentard, Liliane vit Ron et Neville partirent dans la direction du troll. Elle fit un signe à Pansy et toute les deux, elles se lancèrent à leur poursuite._

_Arrivées, elles virent Neville et Ron entrain d'essayer de se battre contre le troll, sans résultat. Elles utilisèrent les quelques sort qu'elles avaient appris puis, grâce à Ron, le troll fut battu. Quand Liliane vit le troll à terre, elle se laissa tomber et respira en essayant de retrouver son calme._

_Aprés l'arrivés des professeurs, McGonagall donna des point à Ron et Neville, qui avait dit que c'est parce qu'il avait vu les deux filles se diriger par là qu'il les avait suivi puis qu'il les avait sauvé, et elle en retira à Serpentard. Pansy essaya de protester mais voyant que Liliane ne répondait pas et serrait les poings, elle fit de même._

_Après ça, les mois passèrent sans qu'il se passe grand chose, sauf la fois ou Neville défia Liliane en duel et que au lieux d'y aller, elle alla prévenir Rusard que des élèves avait prévu de sortir après le couvre feux. Total, Gryffondor perdu tous les point qu'ils avait gagné grâce au troll._

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est un chapitre plutôt court, mais je pense mettre la suite aujourd'hui. _**

**_Si sa intéresse quelqu'un, je cherche un beta..._**

**_Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, stormrooper2, Touraz, Gwladys Evans et adenoide _**

**_Review? s'il vous plait?_**


	10. préparation

__

Narration

****

- Dialogue

" pensé des personnage "

- dialogue en japonais

* * *

_Il restait une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et Liliane devait tout organiser. Pansy, Hermione et elle avait prévu de passait Noël ensemble, dans la maison de Remus. Pour cela, elle avait invité les parents d'Hermione, puis elle avait dû contacter les parents de Pansy pour leur assurer qu'elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe, son tuteur non plus –mais elle leur avait as dit que c'était un loup-garou– et elle avait du dire que il n'y aurait que Pansy et elle –sachant que les parents été racistes, elle allait pas leur dire qu'elle avait invité une née moldue et ses parents. Ensuite, la veille, au petit déjeuners, elle avait reçus une lettre de Remus lui annonçant qu'il avait invité la famille Weasley au grand complet et qu'elle devait prévenir Ron et ses trois frère scolarisé à Poudlard. Elle n'avait vu aucun rouquin la veille, elle avait pas vraiment cherché non plus…Elle marchait dans les couloirs avec Pansy et Hermione quand elles virent Neville et Ron marchait dans leur direction._

_**- Ron, toi et toute ta famille vous avez était invités par Remus-onichan à fêter Noël avec nous, **Fit elle en passant à cotés d'eux, puis elle continua son chemin._

_Elle croisa le Weasley préfet le mardi, pendant qu'il essayait de détacher MissTeigne d'un lustre où des troisième année l'avait attaché. En voyant une Serpentarde s'approchait de lui il cru d'abord que c'était pour l'insulter, alors il l'ignora._

_-_**Salut, je sais pas si tu te rappelle de moi mais je suis la nièce de Remus Lupin, on s'est rencontrait sur le quais du Poudlard express.**

_-_ **Ah oui je vois… La gamine mal élevé.**

**- Ouais c'est ça… Mon oncle vous a invité pour Noël et je suis chargé de vous prévenir. Bon ben maintenant que c'est fait j'y vais à plus.**

_Elle trouva les jumeaux la veille du départ. Ils étaient dans un couloir entrain de bidouiller quelque chose, en lui tournant le dos._

**_-_ Que ce que vous faite ?**_dit elle en les faisant sursauter._

**_-_ Si tu veux le savoir t'as cas passer_._**

_Liliane eu un petit sourire et partie s'appuyer contre le mur en face du couloir. C'était un couloir en forme de " T " et le couloir où se trouvait les jumeaux était la barre horizontal. Elle vit les rouquins se cacher derrière une armure, puis elle vit Malfoy arriver, mais il était trop loin pour que les Weasley l'ai vu…décidément, ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leurs sac._

**_-_ Tu ferrait mieux de pas passer par là,**_fit elle en désignant le couloir où se cachait les jumeaux,_**j'ai vu Fred et Georges trafiquer quelque chose…**

- Tu me prend pour un abruti ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans l'autre couloir et que tu tente de me faire croire qu'ils ont fait une farce dans celui-là pour que j'ailles dans l'autre…

_Liliane parut gênée pendant une seconde puis repris une attitude de serpentard, alors que Draco, qui avait vu sa " gêne ", partit dans le couloir des Weasley. Au moment où il passa devant la statue, le sort le frappa. Liliane s'approcha et les jumeaux sortirent de leur cachette et ils le regardèrent fixement, Liliane en se demandant ce qui allait se passer et les Weasley en se demandant si ça allait marcher. A ce moment, McGonagall passa par le couloir, Draco se releva et se mit…à lui faire la cour, nullement dérangeait par les rire de Liliane et des jumeaux, vite suivit par ceux de tous les élèves qui passaient par le couloir. Après avoir calmé son fou rire, elle mit les jumeaux au courant pour Noël puis elle parti rejoindre ses amies. Elle tentait de souvent laissait Hermione et Pansy ensemble, parce que même si elles se supportaient, Liliane savait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas trop…_

__

_Puis, enfin, Noël arriva. Liliane, Pansy et Hermione se préparait tranquillement dans leur chambre. Elles avaient passaient tout le début des vacances ensemble, avec les parent de Hermione et Remus. Elles se sont habillées avec de vêtements moldu qu'elles avait acheté quand elle faisait un tour cotés moldu, à la surprise de tous, c'est Pansy qui était le plus emballé._

_Liliane était habillé simplement mais Pansy l'avait coiffé et maquillé : elle lui avait mis un ruban vert serpentard dans les cheveux, et elle l'avait maquillé simplement un coup de crayons sous les yeux, du mascara et de l'eye-liner. Ensuite elles avait du se mettre à deux pour attrapait Hermione qui refusait que Pansy l'approche avec ce qu'elle appelait des outils de torture finalement elle avait capitulait et Pansy avait réussi l'impossible : elle avait lissé les cheveux de la gryffondor et elle lui avait mit du crayon sur les yeux. Pansy elle était comme d'habitude maquillé mais pas trop : assez pour attirer le regard mais pas assez pour faire vulgaire contrairement à Lavande et Parvati, deux fille qui était dans la même chambre que Hermione._

Remus les appela, la famille Weasley allait arrivée.

* * *

**_Voilà vu que le chapitre que j'ai posté à midi était court j'en ai mis un autre comme je l'avais promis._**

**_Merci à Touraz_**,**_ stormtrooper, Aurélie Malfoy, Charlène et Gwladys Evans pour leur reviews._**

**_Review? S'il vous plait?  
_**


	11. Noël

_Narration_

**-Diaogue**

**"pensée des personnage"**

**- Dialogue en jaonais.**

_

* * *

_

_Liliane et Remus mettaient la table tout en empêchant les parent de Hermione de faire quoique ce soit.Quand quelqu'un sonna, Liliane alla ouvrir la porte avec un sourire. Les Weasley entrèrent la mère, Molly regardait les plats, et sous entendait que Remus ne savait pas cuisiner ; le père en voyant les vêtement moldu des jeunes filles commença à parler de son amour pour les moldu ; Ron était gêné par l'attitude de ses parents ; les jumeaux regardait partout pour voir si ils avaient le temps de faire une blague ; Percy commençait à parler avec Remus et Liliane compris tout de suite que c'était le genre d'adolescent à se croire adulte parce qu'il à découvert trois poil sur son menton ; et la plus jeune semblait mal à l'aise._

_Pendant le repas, Liliane et ses amies ont mis la rousse, Ginny, à l'aise et elle c'est révélé être quelqu'un d'amusant. Par contre, elle semblait être en admiration total devant Longdubas, et quand Liliane et ses amies on parlé du professeur Rogue, elle c'est énervée._

**- Le professeur Rogue est un idiot, **_avait-elle déclaré sous le regard surpris de ses nouvelles amies_**, à sa place, j'aurais était ravie d'avoir un élève comme Neville Longdubas dans ma classe.**

_Après le repas, ils ouvrirent leur cadeau. Liliane avait eu un pull fait par Molly Weasley, un livre sur les légendes sorcières de Hermione, une cape de la part de Remus qui avait, d'après la carte qu'il avait glissé dedans, appartenu à son père, des gant d'attrapeur de la part de Ron et du maquillage pour les yeux de la part de Pansy._

**- Je savait que si tu te mettais du noir sur les yeux, cela les ferait ressortir,** fit cette dernière. **Alors je t'en ai acheté pour que tu puisse en mettre à Poudlard…**

_Liliane repensa au photos de ses parents que Remus lui avait montré. Dés qu'elle les avait vu elle c'était tout de suite demandait pourquoi personne ne voyait la ressemblance entre elle et les Potter après tout elle avait les yeux de sa mère, les cheveux de son père et elle mettait des lentilles pour ne pas avoir à mettre de lunettes, mais si elle faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux, c'est sur que Dumbledor comprendrait._

**_-_ Mouais autant me trimballer avec un panneau où c'est écrit je suis la fille de Lilly Potter en fluorescent,**_ grommela Liliane, en faisant rire Remus._** Merci, mais tu sais pour moi le maquillge c'est seulement pour les grandes occasions… mais je l'utiliserais…**

_Après avoir déballé tous les cadeaux, il continuèrent à faire la fête, puis les Weasley repartirent chez eux et les filles allèrent se coucher._

_Arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione ferma la porte puis elle se retourna vers Liliane et dit :_

**- Tu connais les Potter ? Ceux qui sont mort en emportant Tu-Sais-Qui avec eux …**

**- Heu… oui**_**,** fit Liliane surprise par sa question._

**- C'est quoi le rapport entre eux et le fait que tu veux pas te maquiller ?**

* * *

****

_J'ai une question: est ce que Liliane leur dit maintenant ou est ce qu'elle attend ?_

_Merci à Touraz, blakie, stormtrooper2 et Aurelie Malfoy._

_Je pense fare un match de quiditch entre Neville et Liliane mais quand j'en sait rien..._

_Reviews?S'il vous plait?_


	12. vérité

_Narration_

**- Dialogue**

**" pensé des personnage "**

**- dialogue en japonais**

**_

* * *

__-_De quoi tu parle ?**

_Malgré le fait que sa voix était sur, elle avait eu un instant d'hésitation qui n'avait pas échappé à Hermione._

**_-_On est amies, non ?**_demanda Hermione, avec une voix calme._

**_-_Bien sur…**

**_-_ Alors pourquoi tu veux pas nous en parler**_,dit Pansy, l'air énervée._**Vue qu'on est amies on est pas sensée tous se dire ?**

_Liliane soupira. Elle se leva puis ouvrit la porte, elle fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus._

**- Liliane ? Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?**

**- Demande à Hermione…**

**- Je voulais savoir quelle était le lien entre les Potter et Liliane…**_ déclara-t-elle, génée._

**- Comment en est tu venu à penser qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et les Potter ?**

**- Ben c'est que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque un livre sur le japonais et je me suis dit que si j'apprenais je pourrais parler avec Liliane sans que personne ne comprenne et quand tout à leur elle a parlé en japonais, j'ai compris quelque truc…comme le fait quelle parlait des Potter…**

_Le loup-garou se leva et parti chercher quelque chose dans son placard, il se retourna et tendit un livre à Hermione._

_**- C'est un album photo,** pendant qu'il parlait les trois filles c'étaient rapprochée du livre. **J'étais un ami proche de James Potter et j'ai pris ces photos cinq jours avant leur mort…Je suppose que vous les connaissez, mais connaissez vous le bébé?**_

**_-_ Oui, c'est Harry Potter mais on voit toujours pas le rapport avec Liliane,**_s'énerva Pansy impatiente._

**_- _Moi je crois savoir mais je suis pas sure…**_fit H__ermione._

**_-_ En vérité Harry Potter n'a jamais existé.**

**- Ah ouais ? et pourquoi tu as des photo de lui alors…**

**- C'est parce que le bébé, c'est moi.**_Fit Liliane,_**Harry Potter n'a jamais existé parce que en vérité l'enfant des Potter était une fille…Bon maintenant que vous savez on va se coucher.**

_Pansy allait parler mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle avait compris que Liliane n'en dirait pas plus…pour l'instant. Alors elle suivit la brune et partit se coucher._

_Elles étaient sur le quai 9¾, les vacances était terminée et elles allaient prendre le Poudlard express. Liliane était toute excité parce que la coupe de Quiditch allait commençait peu de temps après la rentrée…_

* * *

**_Merci à stormtrooper2, Blakie, Gwladys Evans, zaika, Aurelie Malfoy, Touraz et Charlène._**

**_Reponse à Blakie: Lou c'est la fille qui partage la chambre de Pansy et de Liliane, pour l'instant je peux pas dire grand chose mais je pense lui donner de l'importance plus tard... C'est une sang mélée, sa mère était une sang pur mais elle s'est marié aec un moldu...voilà je crois que je peux rien dire d'autre pour l'instant._**

**_Reviews? S'il vous plait?_**


	13. quiditch et bataille

_**Salut désolée d'avoir était aussi longue mais j'ai pas réussi à bien écrire se que j'avait en tête (enfin maintenant j'ai réussi) pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et normalement ils auront tous la même longueur ( j'espere). Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

__

_Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor allait commencer. Sur le terrains, les deux équipe se faisait face. En face d'elle, il y avait Neville, fier comme un coq. Il avait tellement supplié McGonagall qu'elle avait fini par lui donnait le poste. Elle lui serra la main en prenant une expression dégoutté puis elle monta sur son balais et décolla._

Le match avait commençait depuis 10min et toujours aucune trace du vif d'or. Liliane ne bougeait pas, sauf pour éviter le cognard quand il la prenait pour cible. De là où elle était elle voyait tous les autres joueur, ce qu'elle trouvait de plus marrant sur le terrain c'était Neville : il voulait impressionner tous le monde avec des figure compliqué, mais les trois quart du temps il se loupait. Elle le regardait se ramasser quand elle vit un éclair doré dans le dos de L'Elu. Elle ne pouvait pas foncer sur lui, sinon, aussi bête soit il, il comprendrait que le vif était derrière lui, alors elle partit à gauche à toute vitesse. Comme elle l'avait imaginé il se mit à ses trousse alors elle ralentit lentement pour se faire dépassait puis elle fit demi-tour pour allait vers le vrai vif d'or, quand elle entendit un cri.

_C'était Neville qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balais, elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber quand elle entendit un autre cri provenant de la tribune des professeur qui détourna son attention quelque seconde et quand elle se retourna vers Neville elle le vit à nouveau sur son balais prêt à partir vers le vif d'or. Mais Liliane ne se laissa pas impressionner elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le vif d'or. voyant que Neville allait la dépassait elle essaya quelque chose de risqué : elle se mit debout sur son balais et tendit une de ses mains vers le vif d'or mais elle tomba , heureusement elle n'était pas très haut, au sol elle sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche, elle toussa puis recracha le vif d'or qu'elle présenta au publique._

**- NON MAIS TU EST FOLLE OU QUOI? ! ?**

_Le cri fit sursauter toute les personne présente dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il provenait d'une chambre où une fille brune se faisait engueuler par une fille châtain sous le regard d'une autre fille brune dont le regard disait clairement qu'elle était d'accord avec la châtain._

**-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA PEUR QU'ON A EU? ! ?**

**- Désolée Mione, mais je pouvais pas perdre...**

**- TA PAS D'EXCUSE!! ON SAIT TRES BIEN QUE C'EST A CAUSE DE TA FIERTE MALPLACE**

**- Désolée mais je pouvais pas perdre contre lui... et puis j'étais pas trés haut...**

**- OUAIS C'EST CA COMME SI EN PLEIN VOLE T4AVAIT EU LE TEMPS DE REGARDER A QUELLE DISTANCE DU SOL TU TE TROUVAIT!! J'en ai marre... je m'en vais.**

_Ca faisait une semaine que Hermione n'avait plus parlait à Liliane. Elle et Pansy était assise à la table des Serpentard et regardaient la châtain manger à celle des Gryffondor_

**- Tu devrais aller lui parler…,**_dit Pansy._

_Sans lui répondre Liliane se leva et se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or, sous le regard de son amie. Elle s'assit à cotés de Hermione, s'attirant ainsi le regard de tous les élèves présent dans la grande , choqués de voir une Serpentard à la table des griffons._

**- Désolée…**

**- …**

**- J'aurais dû faire attention…**

**- …**

**- Et tu avais raison c'était juste à cause de ma fierté mal placé…**

**- …**

**- Tu me pardonne, hein ?**

**- …**

**- Steu plaît…**

**- …**

**- Mione ?**

**- Bon c'est bon mais arrête de me prendre la tête, OK ?**

**- Super, c'est Pansy qui va être content !**

_Un mois était passé depuis la dispute entre Hermione et Liliane, elles avaient fini par trouver qui était Nicolas Flamel ainsi que ce qui était probablement caché dans la trappe, sous le chien à trois tête qu'avait vue Neville et Ron. Malheureusement, ce jours-là, Neville les écoutaient…_

_Liliane se baladée tranquillement dans les couloirs, seule, quand Pansy et Hermione la rejoignirent._

****

- Ta vu tout les point que les gryffondors on perdu en une nuit ?

_demanda Pansy._

**- Non. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**_-_ Apparemment, Neville et Ron aurait tenté de faire sortir un dragon du château et ils ont eu une heure de colle avec Hagrid…**

_-_ **Mais c'est complètement stupide,**_s'énerva Liliane,_

**- surtout quand on sait que Hagrid est presque gaga quand il voit Neville…**_fit Hermione._

**- Oui mais il est obligé de les amener dans la foret…**

**_-_ Ce serait bien si il pouvait perdre Neville…**

**- T'es méchante Liliane!**

**- Faux! Je suis serpentarde, nuance.**

_Quelques jours plus tard:_

_Ron courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour trouver Liliane. Arrivé dans la grande salle il vit la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Son regard croisa celui vert de son amie. Avec ce simple échange elle comprit qu'il se passé quelque chose et elle le suivit._

****

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ta l'air affolé…

**- Neville pense que Rogue veut voler la pierre philosophale ce soir et il va rentrer dans la pièce gardé par le chien_._****- Mais c'est impossible, comment tu veut qu'il rentre ?**

**- Il a réussit à apprendre par Hagrid qu'il fallait lui joué une mélodie pour l'endormir et il sait aussi que quelqu'un d'autre le sait…**

**- Mais pourquoi pense t il que Rogue veut la voler…**

**- Pour la donner à Tu-Sais-Qui.**

**- Mais il est mort…**

**- Pendant notre retenues dans la foret nous avons vu quelqu'un boire du sang de licorne et nous avons toute les raisons de penser que c'était lui**

**- On va devoir le suivre si on veut pas qu'il se tue…**_commença Liliane,_ **Quoique sa peut être intéressant… Oh ça va calme toi je plaisantait… Ce soir on va y aller avec les filles. Toi tu suit Neville et tu le ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. OK ?**

**_-_ OK !**

_Le soi venue, Liliane avait mit Hermione et Pansy au courant puis elles étaient sorties cachées par la cape d'invisibilité que Remus lui avait donné à Noël. Arrivée devant la salle interdite elles entendirent les voix de Ron et de Neville. Elles entrèrent en silence, à travers le voile elles virent les deux garçons devant un gros chien à trois tête endormis. Il y avait aussi une harpe qui jouait toute seule._

**_-_ Wahou, il est vraiment très gros…**_fit Liliane en les faisant sursauter._

**_-_ Qui est là ?**_fit la voix de Neville pas du tout rassuré._

**_-_ C'est nous ! ! !**_répondit Liliane en retirant la cape._** Bon on y va avant qu'il se réveille…**

_Et sans attendre la réponse elle se jeta dans le trou vite suivit par ses amies. Elle entendirent la musique s'arrêter et le chien habiller puis les deux garçons arrivèrent en criant. Ils étaient sur une espèce de plante. Ils essayèrent de bouger mais ils se rendirent vite compte que la plante bougeait et les serrait de plus en plus. Hermione réussit à arrêter la plante grâce à de la lumière qui tuer le végétale. Après ils arrivèrent dans une salle où plein de clé volait et une seule pouvait ouvrir la porte. Liliane prit le balais et vola pour attraper la clé malgré les autre qui l'attaquer._

_Dans la pièce suivante il y avait un échiquier géant. Ron, étant le meilleur du groupe aux échec version sorciers, dirigea la partie en les faisant prendre la place de certaines pièces manquante. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Ron annonça que la seule manière de terminer le jeu était qu'il se sacrifie pour que Liliane puisse terminer la partie. A peine eu- t il finit sa phrase que déjà les protestations des filles qui l'accompagnaient se firent entendre._

**_-_ Laissez le faire_,_** _fit Neville._** Plus vite se serra finit et plus vite j'accomplirait ma destiné.**

**- Longdubas, tais-toi !**_s'énerva Liliane._** Ron n'est pas ton ami ? Comment peut tu penser à le sacrifier comme ça ?**

**- Oh tu sais, des amis j'en ai plein alors un de plus un de moins… et puis quitte à avoir des amis autant qu'il soit utile…**

**- Tu ne sait vraiment pas ce que c'est qu'un ami… RON ARRETE-TOI ! ! ! ! !**

_Pendant que Liliane et Neville se disputaient, le rouquin en avait profité pour mettre son plan en action malgré les protestations de ses deux autres amies. Après le sacrifice de Ron, Les trois jeunes filles durent se résoudre à terminer la partie. Celle-ci à peine terminé, L'Elu se jeta vers la salle suivante pendant que les trois amies se dirigeais vers le rouquin._

**_-_ Continuaient toutes les deux_,_**_ déclara Pansy._** Moi je m'occupe de lui.**

**_-_ On va pas te laissait là !**

**_-_ Liliane on sait toute les trois que tu dois aller là-bas… on a compris que tu faisait partie de la prophétie… et puis Hermione est beaucoup plus intelligente que moi tu pourrais avoir besoins d'elle. Allez y, vous me rejoindrez plus tard.**

_Hermione entraîna Liliane avec elle vers la pièce où Neville avait disparut quelques instant plus tôt. Dans cette pièce, il y avait de nombreuse potions ainsi qu'une énigme. L'élu était déjà là et avait l'air de beaucoup réfléchir. Mais on voyait bien que c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Quand Hermione trouva la bonne réponse, il émit un grognement qui ressemblait à "_ **_jelesavaitmaisc'taitpourvoirsivousallieztrouver_** _", puis il se jeta sur la bonne potion, bu une gorgés et se jeta vers les flamme._

**_-_ Il reste assez pour une personne,**_ fit Hermione après avoir observé le contenu du flacon._** Vas-y,**_ continua t elle en tendant le flacon à son amie._

**_-_Bon OK,**_ Fit Liliane en regardant le flacons d'un air dégoûtée_**_._ Pourquoi il a bu avant moi se crétin…**

_Elle bu le flacon et se dirigea vers les flammes à son tour, puis elle disparu de la vision d'Hermione qui se précipita vers l'autre sorti, après avoir bu une autre potion, pour pouvoir retrouver Pansy et Ron._

* * *

___****_

Merci à Gwladys Evans, Blakie, Zaika, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, adenoide, stormtrooper2, Sirius21black et Yoniix pour leur reviews

Réponse à adenoide: Elle savait pas que le secret de Liliane était aussi important et puis, moi aussi je serais curieuse de savoir le secret de mon amie... en plus c'est Pansy qui continue, Hermione a réussi à s'arréter mais bon... j'aime bien ton explication sur le risque qu'encoure Liliane elle est simple à comprendre...

reviews? s'il vous plait??


	14. fin 1 année

_Salut ! Moi c'est Liliane Potter, même si on m'appelle Lupin. Pourquoi ? vous avez qu'à lire l'histoire du début !Une question ?Oui ?Hum… Pourquoi je vous parle alors qu'avant c'était un narrateur ? Parce que l'auteur à décidé que se serait mieux si c'est moi qui raconte. Et sur ce point je suis d'accord : c'est toujours mieux quand c'est moi qui fais ! Comment ça j'ai des tendance narcissique ? hum…allô je suis à Serpentard et les principales qualités de ma maison ( oui j'ai bien dit les qualités !) c'est le narcissisme, la mauvaise fois et une facilité pour les coups de p… euh…hum… et la ruse…_

_Là ? Je suis dans le poudlard express et je rentre chez moi. OH calmez-vous une question à la fois OK ? alors :_

_- Oui j'ai survécue (question totalement inutile parce que si j'était morte je vous parlerez pas ! !)_

_- Non personne ne sait que je suis une Potter enfin à part Hermione, Pansy et le professeur Rogue qui la deviné._

_- Oui j'ai vaincue la face de serpent, deux fois même !( chuis trop fière de moi! Tient une autre particularité de Serpentard ! ! !)_

_Hein ?A oui c'est vraie que vous vous êtes arrêté en première année et ben la je rentre de la deuxième et je vais vous raconter mes vacances ainsi que ma troisième année…Hein ? Quoi ? Je comprends pas vous parlez tous en même temps…ARRETEZ DE CRIER ! ! ! bon maintenant parler moi calmement…en articulant c'est mieux parce que le " **maisjaipasluunepartiedelhistoirealors… **" je comprends pas. Bon alors si j'ai bien compris vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qui c'est passé entre maintenant et le moment où vous vous êtes arrêtés, c'est ça ? Hum… Nan ! Pourquoi ? ! Vous me demandez PORQUOI ? ! ? Parce que j'ai la flemme tous simplement…Ho ! Eh ! oui toi à droite enlève la flèche de la croix rouge ! ! et toi à gauche arrête de pleurer… bon c'est bon je vais vous raconter…voilà t'es content(e) ? Alors maintenant enlève ta souris de là… Merci. Et toi mouche toi c'est dégouttant !_

_Bon je vais commencer dans l'ordre c'est plus compréhensible. Quand je suis arrivée, Neville était évanouie, en trois seconde il s'était déjà fait rétamer, et devant lui la baguette dressé, le professeur Quirrell. Franchement si on m'avait dit qu'il y avait un traître à Poudlard, j'aurais jamais pensée à lui…il était trop pathétique…Quand il m'a vue il à eu un sourire de gros sadique( c'est super flippant comme sourire)puis il a dit :_

_-_**Mais voilà Miss Lupin., allez vous me sauter dessus comme votre camarade ? Non, sûrement pas, après tous vous êtes à Serpentard…**

_Puis il c'est retourné vers le miroir – Comment ça quelle miroir ? ben le miroir qui est là depuis le début… ha j'ai pas dit qu'il y avait un miroir…ben… Hum hum. Il y avait un miroir. Voilà je l'ai dit, on peu retourné à l'histoire ? Merci – et à marmonné des trucs que j'ai pas entendue – pourquoi j'ai pas entendu ? Parce qu'il l'a marmonné OK ! – puis un voie sifflante à dit "**Utilises la fille " **__alors Quirrell, comme le bon toutou à son Voldi qu'il était – oui j'ai bien dit 'qu'il était' – m'a tirée vers le miroir. Dedans j'ai vue mon reflet (incroyable n'est-ce pas ?) qui me montrer ma poche puis il – ou c'est elle ?- m'a fait un clin d'œil…Je sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà amusé à vous faire des clins d'œil dans la glace mais se qui est sur c'est que quand tu le fait ta toujours l'air très con… alors que là, ça pétait grave la classe ! ! ! Enfin bref, j'ai fait style j'avais pas remarquée que d'un coup ma poche droite était plus lourde que la gauche et quand Quirrell m'a demandée ce que j'avais vue, je l'ai regardé comme si c'était un crétin ( ce qui n'est pas faux)et je lui est dit :_

_-**Ben mon reflet…**_

_-_ **Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !**_(oups ! était-ce si évident ?)_

_**- Laisse moi lui parler,** a fait la voix sifflante._

_Puis ils ont parlé ensemble pour savoir si oui ou non il allait me parler, et Quirrell a enlevé son turban pour que je puisse découvrir Voldemort. La face de serpent a commencé à me raconter sa vie pendant que moi je me posait une question existentiel : deux tête pour un corps, cela faisait-il un cerveaux pour deux ?Au bout d'un moment je crois qu'il a fini par remarquer que je ne l'écoutais pas parce qu'il a dit :_

**_- _Vos parents n'ont pas eu le temps de vous apprendre la politesse, Miss Potter ?**

_-_**Ouha trop intelligent,** _ai-je dit d'une voix faussement admirative,_** t'as trouvé ça comment ?**

_-_** N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es fait cette cicatrice…**

_- _**Comme ci j'allais oublier un truc pareil… enfin bref, tu me veux quoi ?**

_-_ **Je veux que tu me donne la pierre que tu as dans la poche…**

_Et là, j'ai su que j'avais ma réponse : c'est lui qui avait le cerveaux ! Le professeur Quirrell s'est jeté sur moi pendant que je réfléchissait et ma piqué ma baguette, puis il a voulu me prendre la pierre mais inconsciemment, mes bras se sont tendus devant moi, comme pour me défendre. Et là le professeur a commencé à brûler à l'endroit où mes mains sont rentrées en contacte avec son corps. Comprenant qu'il faisait une espèce d'allergie à moi, je me suis jetée sur lui, il a alors commencé à brûler puis il a explosé. J'ai eu le temps de voir comme une brume sinistre s'échapper du reste de mon vénéré professeur ( noter le ton ironique) avant de m'évanouir._

_Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais à l'infirmerie. A cotés de mon lit, il y avais le professeur Rogue. Quand il vit que j'étais revenue à moi, il m'a dit :_

**_-_ Vous êtes réveillé_…_**

_- _**Non je dors**_,j'avais pas réussi à m'en empêcher…mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il ne s'énerva pas, au contraire… il me fis un sourire !_

_-_**Je viens vous annoncer que le dernier repas est ce soir, et que votre présence est requise…Au revoir… Miss Potter_…_**

_Là, j'ai eu des sueur froide : un professeur était au courant de mon secret…mais le temps que ma surprise passe, il avait disparu.__Le soir j'étais au banquet comme me l'avait demandé mon professeur. J'étais fière, Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des maison et Gryffondor était dernier. Pendant que le repas débuté, le professeur Dumbledor commença à parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Quirrell, sans entrer dans les détail et il donna des points à tous ceux qui avait participait : 50pts pour l'intelligence d'Hermione ; 50pts pour la partie d'échec de Ron ; 50pts pour le sens de l'amitié de Pansy qui est restée avec le blessé et enfin 150pts à Neville qui a battu Voldemort( ! ? !). Serpentard et Gryffondor était à égalité quand le directeur continua en déclarant :_

_-_**Et enfin je me vois dans le regret de retirer 20pts à Liliane Lupin pour avoir suivit Neville et avoir abandonné ses amis au profit de ses ambitions…**

_Je me suis sentie anéantie, et je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie : non seulement on perdait la coupe mais en plus on me traitait de lâche. Je me suis levée, énervée et j'ai quitté la grande salle, vite rejoins par Hermione, Pansy et Ron (qui c'était disputé avec Neville). Aucun d'entre nous n'a mangé mais personne ne se plaint. On n'a passé le reste de la soirée à s'énerver sur Dumbledor et Neville, j'en ai profité pour leur raconté mon histoire et pour apprendre la vérité à Ron. Le lendemain on a pris le poudlard express et chacun et rentré chez eux, sauf Pansy qui a passé le premier mois chez moi parce que ses parents été au Bahamas. Hermione et Ron sont souvent venus et le deuxième mois je suis restée avec Remus-oniichan puis la rentrée est a nouveau arrivé et on s'est tous retrouvé dans le train pour le début d'une nouvelle année._

_Et là je suis obligée de vous raconter mon année c'est ça?… vraiment quoi…bon OK… mais après !_

* * *

__

**Bon ben j'ai ésséyé un nouveau style j'espére que sa vous plait, moi j'ai trouvé ça plus amusant à écrire même si dans les prochain chapitre(pour la troisième année) Liliane parlera moins au lecteur.**

**Merci à RUBIKA666; stormtrooper2; lilylil; Aurelie Malfoy et Gwladys Evans.**

**reviews? s'il vous plait?**


	15. 2année: début difficile

_Salut c'est re-moi ! Je vais vous parler de ma deuxième année comme ça se sera vite finie et je pourrais enfin commencer ma troisième année. Bon alors j'était arrivé à la gare en retard à cause de Remus alors je courais dans toute la gare comme une folle et tous le monde me regardaient – faut dire qu'une folle qui coure dans la gare en poussant ses valise et une chouette ça arrive pas tous les jours – quand je suis arrivé devant le passage j'ai vue Neville avec Dean Thomas – c'est son nouveau chien de garde depuis que Ron l'a abandonné même si d'après l'autre crétin c'est lui qui la jeté parce que il a fait preuve de couardise avant son combat contre Voldemort – j'ai vue Neville courir vers le passage…et se fracasser la tête dessus…Je me suis approchée – j'avais arrêté de courir pour ceux que ça intéresse – et, sans faire attention au Sauveur qui était toujours par terre, j'ai approché ma main du passage et j'ai compris que l'on ne pourrait pas passé à travers._

_- _**Liliane ! !**_fit la voix de mon loup-garou préféré – j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'il me courrait après…_

**- Remus-oniichan !**_m'écriais-je en me jetant dans ses bras._** A cause de toi je suis en retard et le passage pour le quai 9 /4 c'est fermé…**

**- A cause de moi ? ! Rappel moi QUI a oublié de mettre son réveil ? QUI n'a pas écouté son tuteur quand il lui a demandé de faire sa valise a l'avance et Qui c'est retrouvé à la préparer 10min avant le départ ? !**

**- Hum…Toi ?**_avais-je demandé avec mon air le plus innocent._

**- Liliane…** _avait-il rétorqué avec son air qui fait le plus peur._

**_- _C'est pas important ça, le plus important c'est que je suis en retard et que le passage est bloqué…**

**_-_ Mais on est pas tellement en retard… le train ne devrait même pas être parti_, _**_avait-il dis en s'approchant du passage._** Et pourtant…bon et bien je vais transplaner a Prés-Au-Lard, et je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore…**

**_-_ Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps-là ? Je compte les pâquerette ?****- C'est un idée…**

**- Mais il y a pas de pâquerette ! On est à la gare et à la gare a pas de pâquerette…**

**- Ben je te dépose à la maison et tu compte les pâquerette jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. OK ?**

**- OK !**

_Après m'avoir déposé à la maison il est parti et une demi-heure plus tard, soit 158 pâquerette, il est arrivé avec le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, Longdubas et Thomas que j'avais oublié quand je compté mes pâquerette. En me voyant accroupie devant les fameuses pâquerette, Remus avais eu un sourire et m'avais dit : _

**_- _Alors?**

**_-_ 158 ! Tu te rends compte 158 en une demi heure !**

**- 158 quoi ?**_ avait demandé le vieux sénile – vous avez vue comment je l'adore ?_

**- 158 pâquerettes !**_Là je crois que le drogué du citron s'est posé pas mal de question sur ma santé mental…_** Bon on y va ? Je dois compter combien il y a de pâquerettes à Poudlard !**_ avais-je continué avec un air innocent sur le visage._

**_-_Il est vraie professeur que nous devons rentrer pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves**_**,** avais dit Rogue en voyant que le manipulateur qui me sert de directeur allait encore me poser des question sur les pâquerette._

__

Puis nous somme partis vers mon école adoré – c'est bizarre pourquoi ces deux mots ne vont pas ensemble – et, à peine arrivée, je courrait déjà vers la grande salle. J'ai ouvert les porte puis je me suis jetée dans les bras de Hermione, en m'attirant tous plein de regard dégoutté de la part des lions, puis je suis partie tranquillement vers ma table à moi et là j'ai vue quelque chose qui ma choqué à vie : Pansy, MA PANSY, parlait et rigolait avec Draco Malfoy ! et le pire, parce qu'il y a pire, elle en avait l'air… heureuse ! N'ayant pu supporter cette vision, j'avais fait demi-tour et je m'était assis à cotés d'Hermione et de Ron.

Après la répartition, Dumbledore nous a présenté notre nouveau professeur de DCFM : un bellâtre nommé Gilderoy Lockhart. Apparemment, d'après Ron, ce serait un héros qui aurait accomplie plein de truc et qui les aurait écrit dans un livre, mais j'en doute. Une chose et sure, c'est que toute les fille de Poudlard avait eu l'air ravie de l'avoir pour professeur.

_Le soir je suis rentrée dans le dortoir un air décidé sur le visage – enfin je crois parce que moi j'ai pas vu mon visage…- et je me suis dirigée vers Pansy qui lisait sur son lit._

**- Je peux te parler ?**_ ai-je demandé avec un voix qui fait peur que j'ai piqué à Remus._

**- Tu veux me parler de moi et Draco c'est ça ?**

**_-_ Oui, même si on dit Draco et moi parce que sinon c'est pas correcte grammaticalement parlant, c'est bien de ça que je veux te parler.**

**- Eh bien, pendant les vacances mes parents mon apprit qu'il m'avait fiancé à Draco alors nous avons décidé que quitte à nous marié un jours, même si on ne s'aime pas, autant être amis… donc nous avons beucoup parlait et nous nous somme trouvé plein de point communs…**

**- OK, je comprends…**_ai-je dis en me dirigeant vers mon lit, effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait dire si elle continuait à parler._

**- Et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui.**

_Faut croire que j'était pas parti assez vite parce qu'elle a dit exactement ce que j'avais peur d'entendre… à croire qu'elle fait exprès._

_Le lendemain, nous avions notre premier cour de DCFM avec le nouveau professeur. Je me mis au premier rang à cotés de Hermione pendant que Pansy alla à coté de Malfoy, non sans me lancé un regard teinté de tristesse : je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis la veille. Le professeur entra dans la classe et commença à parler et au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus je fit :_

**_-_ Elle est cool ta vie, mais nous on veut faire court _!_**_tout les Serpentard avait l'air d'accord, sauf les filles mais elles, elles comptent pas._

**_-_ Et vous êtes _?_**_me demanda le professeur avec un sourire colgate plaqué sur le visage**.**_

**- Liliane Lupin.**

**- Et êtes vous célèbre, mademoiselle Lupin ?**

**- Si j'étais célèbre, vous m'auriez pas demandé mon nom parce que vous le sauriez déjà vu que je serais célèbre. A moins que vous soyez un inculte et dans ce cas-là, je ne vous en auriez pas voulu.**

**- Vous vous croyez intelligente peut être ?**

**- Assez oui…**

**- Et bien moi non, je vous trouve même totalement stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui fait la différence entre nous deux. Mais voyez vous, Mlle Lupin, je…**

**- Au secours il est repartie dans son délire ! Je croie même qui c'est perdu dedans c'est horrible ! ! !**_ me suis-je écrié, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité de la classe._

_Attendez stop… j'ai une question : peut on se perdre dans un délires ?Si c'est le cas ça peut être dangereux…Vous croyez que y a des cartes…aïeux stop arrêtez de me lancer des pierre…ça fait mal… et toi repose ton rocher de 20kg 521g, c'est bon je reprend mon histoire._

**- Mlle Lupin ! 20pts en moins pour Serpentard. Bon je vais vous distribuer un questionnaire pour voir ce que vous savez…**

**- Oui c'est en général le but d'un questionnaire…**_ai-je marmonner juste assez fort pour que Hermione m'entende._

_J'ai regardé son questionnaire et j'ai cru que c'était une blague au début, mais en voyant la tête des autres élèves, j'ai compris que c'était vraie. Le questionnaire était remplie de question – logique me dirait vous pour un questionnaire – mais toute ces questions ne parlé de qu'une seul chose : Lockhart. J'eus un petit sourire et sur ma feuille j'écrivit :" **si t'es pas assez intelligent pour te rappeler quelle est la couleur de tes yeux c'est pas ma faute alors viens pas me faire chier. En plus je suis entrain de gâcher ma journée alors que je pourrais faire plein de truc intéressant comme compter des pâquerettes… je dois toute les compter avant la fin de l'année sinon ça risque d'être catastrophique…vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quelles points c'est dangereux une pâquerette."**_

**- Bon maintenant je ramasse vos copies…je vois que finalement Mlle Lupin à bien remplis sa feuille,**_ fit-il en me prenant ma feuille._

Il la lu puis, il devint tous rouge et, enfin, il se mit à hurler comme quoi j'était collé deux semaine plus tarde.

Une semaine étais passé depuis le jours de la rentrée et je n avait pas reparlé à Pansy depuis qu'elle m'avait parlait de ses sentiments. Pas parce que je lui en voulait, non loin de là, après tout ne dit on pas que le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore…non en fait ce qui me gênait c'était que à chaque fois que je voulait lui parler elle était avec Malfoy et quand le soir arrivé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… et au bout d'une semaine, je compris ce qui m'avait bloqué : j'avais peur que ses nouveau sentiment change notre amitié et quitte à avoir une amitié détruite j'ai préféré la détruire moi même. Après avoir compris cela, je me suis décidé à me faire pardonner ma bétise, parce que les nouveau sentiment de Pansy n'allait en rien changer notre amitié.

Je marchais dans les couloirs avec Hermione et Ron et ils étaient tous les deux entrain de me faire la moral comme quoi je devait m'excuser au prés de Pansy - faut pas leur en vouloir si ils ont une longueur de retard - quand je la vit entrain de parlait avec Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrod, deux serpentard de deuxième année. Je couru vers elle en hurlant son prénom et, quand elle se retourna, je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas de réaction pendant un moment, choqué de me voir réagir comme ça alors que cela faisait une semaine que ne c'était pas parlait. Voyant qu'elle était trop choqué pour réagir, je lui ai dit :

**- Ca va ? T'as passé de bonne vacance ?**

Ben quoi ? on est serpentard ou on l'est pas et comme moi je le suis j'allais pas la supplier à genoux de me pardonner, non plus… et puis elle avait eu l'air de comprendre, elle, vue qu'elle ma souris avant de me dire :

**- Super et toi ?**

**- Pareil !**

**- Et Lupin !**fit Draco Malfoy.

**- Vi ! c'est moi.**

**- Tu crois pas qu'on va te pardonner comme ça quand même ?**

**- Non. Je crois pas que tu va me pardonner comme ça parce que je n'ai rien qui puisse être pardonné par vous, c'est à Pansy, et à elle seulement, de me pardonner.**

**- Tu l'as fait souffrir et pour ça je t'en veux.**

**- Peut être mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est à Pansy et à Pansy seulement de me pardonner, vous vous devez juste le soutenir et l'encourager c'est à cela que sert un ami.**

**- Peut être mais nous nous l'avons soutenu pendant que toi tu l'ignorer.**

**- Soutenir un ami n'est jamais une corvée.**

**- Bien sur mais nous n'aurions pas eu à la soutenir si tu ne l'avais pas ignoré.**

**- Peut être mais le choix ne revient qu'à Pansy.**

**- Ma…**

**- Je te pardonne,****fit Pansy en coupant la parole au blond. **

**-Mais Pansy…**

**- Pas de "mais Pansy", Liliane est ma meilleur amie, avec Hermione, et je croie que je commence à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir quand elle est vraiment désolée.**

_Hermione et Moi on la regardé avec une tête de poisson hors de l'eau voyant cela elle dit : _

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est la première fois que tu dit ouvertement que Hermione est ton amie, alors ta meilleure amie, excuse nous d'être choqué !**

_Je croie quand fait elle avais pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit à ce moment là, parce que là c'était son tour d'imiter le poisson hors de l'eau. Enfin bon depuis ce moment-là, Malfoy et moi on se tolère même si on ne peut pas résister à s'envoyer quelques petits piques plus ou moins innocent._

_Puis ce fut le moment de ma colle avec Lockhart, qui avait adoré se faire photographier par un première année dont je me rappelle plus le nom. Elle avait consisté à signé des autographe à sa place, facile me dirait vous, et bien les 5 premières minutes peut être, mais au bout de 2h c'est vite devenu énervant. Quand enfin il m'a laissé partir, le repas était presque terminé alors je suis directement allé à la tour, en pensant que je pourrait aller manger aux cuisines plus tard – Remus-oniichan me les avait indiqués. Je marchais quand j'ai entendu une voix qui venait des murs, je suivit la voix jusqu'à une intersection et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Il y avait une grande inscription sur le mur, écrit avec ce qui ressemblait à du sang._

* * *

**_Voilà la suite tant attendue! enfin j'espere..._**

**_merci à stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy et tigrou-92_**

**_réponse à tigrou-92: oui elle va se mettre avec Draco malfoy dans un petit moment, ils sont toujours trop jeune à mon gout, même si Pansy est déjà amoureuse mais c'est pas la même chose._**

**_une question : avec qui voulait vous que je mette Pansy, Hermione et Ron?_**

_**REVIEWS!!... **s'il vous plait?_


	16. pétrifié

_J'entendait les voix des élèves et des professeur qui se rapprochait alors, ne voulant pas me faire accusait de ce truc, je sortit la cape de mon père que j'avais toujours sur moi. Je revins sur mes pas, en évitant les élèves qui passait par là jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvait ce que je cherchait. Je me cacha dans une intersection, je retira ma cape, avant de me diriger vers ma cible._

_-_**Professeur Lockhart, **_ai- je dis,_** Je me suis toujours demandait : à quelle âge avait vous fait votre premier actes héroïque ?**

_-_**Hé bien vois-tu,**_commença t il,_ **je devais…**

_Et il partit dans un long monologue, tout en marchant. Et bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant la foule d'élèves qui murmurait des paroles d'un air horrifiés._

**-Ca doit être Liliane,**_ fit la voix aristocratique de Malfoy,_** elle n'était pas là au banquet aujourd'hui…. Aïeuh ! ! ! Pansy ! Merde, tu m'as fait mal !**

**-Moi je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Liliane….**

**-Que ce passe t il ici,**_demanda Lockhart en s'avançant au milieu de la foule, moi derrière.a fait McGonagall._

**-Quelqu'un à écrit une horreur sur nos murs,**_ dit McGonagall._

**-Avec le sang de ma chatte,**_rajouta Rusard._

**-D'ailleurs où étiez vous, Miss Lupin,**_ demanda l'accro aux Bonbons._**Il est vraie que, comme la dit Mr.Malfoy, vous n'étiez pas aux repas…**

**-Hé bien, si ça n'avait tenue qu'a moi, j'aurais été au banquet, mais, voyait vous, le Professeur Lockhart ma collé donc je n'ai pas pu y allait…**_ai-je dit d'une voix fatiguée, _**d'ailleurs, Mme Pomfresh…je me sens pas très bien…**

**-Professeur Lockhart,**_ fit la voix d'une infirmière visiblement pas contente , _**Comment avait vous pu laisser une jeune fille en pleine croissance sauter un repas !**_(vous auriez du voir la tête de Lockhart à ce moment là)_

**-En plus j'ai pas mangé à midi…**

**-Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie !**

**-Je viens avec vous… Elle est dans ma maison…**

_Et d'un coup je me souvint d'une chose que j'avait oublié : Rogue connaissait mon secret. Comment j'ai pu oublié une chose pareille ? ben avec toute les histoire avec Pansy…j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs._

_Arrivée dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh me fit m'asseoir sur un lit avant de partir chercher des potion dans son bureau. Me laissant seule. Avec Rogue._

**- Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas venu me parler de ton secret…**_ai-je fais, en rougissant._

_-_ **Hé ben en fait javaisoubliéetdoncjepouvaispasvenirvousenparlé…**

****

**- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.**

- J'avais oublié...

_Et là un grand silence s'installa avant que le professeur Rogue n'éclate de rire._

**- Je desteste les profs.**

-** Pardon ?**_demanda Rogue._

**- Rien…**

_Pomfresh arriva au moment où il allait parler pour me donné de quoi manger et quelques potion (dégueulasse les potion), avant de me coucher dans le lit en prétextant que personne ne quittait son infirmerie si il n'était pas totalement soigné. Puis elle repartit dans son bureau en nous laissant à nouveau seuls._

**-Je suppose que vous aller en parler à tous le monde…**

**-****Si j'avais voulu en parler je l'aurais fait pendant les vacances, non ? ?**

**-Pas faux. Comment vous avez devinez ?**

**-Tu ressemble à ton père mais vu que tu est une fille, personne ne fait le rapprochement. Par contre tu as les yeux de ta mère, et ils sont a jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Quand je t'ai vue la première fois je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, mais plus le temps passé et plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus ton caractère me rappelais ta mère.**

**-Remus-onichan me dit aussi que je leur ressemble…Comment ils étaient ?**

**-Ton père était un connard arrogant ! Mais ta mère elle était intelligente, belle, drôle, gentille et…**

**-Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui. Mais elle, elle a préféré votre père…**

**-Sinon vous savez que Lord Machin Chose aussi il m'a reconnue, **_ai-je dit pour changer de sujet, parce que celui là avait l'air de le rendre triste._

**-Comment aurait il pu vous reconnaître...Il ne vous a jamais vu, non ?** _et c'est là que je me rendit compte que j'avais fait une boulette : pour lui, j'avais passé la nuit d'halloween chez Remus-onichan, ce qui éxpliquait le fait que je ne soit pas morte._

**-Hé bien heu… je ne peut pas vous en parler sans avoir demandé à Remus-onichan !**

**-Mouais,**_répondit il, sceptique._** Bon je vais vous laissait.**

_Plusieurs jours été passé depuis ma conversation avec Rogue, et un type, un poufsouffle je crois, avais été retrouvé, pétrifié. Il semblerait qu'il est vue une chose horrible à travers le fantôme des Gryffondor. Pour nous préparer contre ce danger inconnu, le directeur avait eu l'idée débile de nous donner des cours de duel. Pourquoi débile, me demanderiez vous, parce que celui qui nous les a donné, c'est cet imbécile de Lockhart._

_Pendant le premier cour, et le dernier, il a voulu faire son malin en faisant une démonstration avec Rogue, démonstration où il s'est fait rétamer, bien sur. Puis il nous a fait faire des duel par deux avant de demander un duel entre deux élèves, devant les autres. Chacun des deux professeurs devait choisir un élève. Lockhart choisit son chouchou : Neville ; et Rogue choisit son filleul : Draco. Avant que le combat ne commence, Rogue dit quelque chose à Draco. Pendant le combat, Neville lançait tous les sort qu'il avait en tête alors que Malfoy, en bon Serpentard, resté calme et attaqué aux meilleurs moments. Puis le blond lança un sort et un serpent sortit de sa baguette, installant le silence dans toute la salle. Le serpent avançait tranquillement vers sa victime, puis, lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il se tourna et voulu m'attaquai. seulement, il y avait un truc que j'avais découvert avec Remus-onichan : j'était fourchelangue. D'où ce talent me venait, on l'ignore mais un chose est sur, c'est que c'est un don très redouté car il est souvent associé à la magie noir. Puis le serpent se retourna et fit demi-tour, vers Malfoy, mais avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre son but, le professeur Rogue le carbonisa._

_Quand le cours fut terminer, je me fit tiré hors de la salle par deux hystérique et un rouquin, qui m'amenèrent directement dans la chambre de Pansy et moi, avant de me jeter sur le lit. Je me relevait puis un détail attira mon attention : Lou n'était pas rentré de vacance. Oui c'est que à ce moment là que je m'en suis rendue compte, et alors ?_

**_-_ Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que tu était fourchelangue?**

**_-_ La flemme**

**_-_ Liliane !**

**- Parce que chez les sorciers, c'est mal vu…**

**- Pas faux,**_ fit Ron._

**- Qu'est ce que tu fait là, toi? Je croiyait que les garçons n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles!**_demanda Hermione._

**- Chez les gryffondor peut-être, mais chez les Serpentard on a le droit, **_répondit Pansy,_** Salazard Serpentard disait que ce qui devrait arrivait arriverrai! Et aussi que les garçons serrait plus concentré sur leurs études que sur la question vital: Comment rentre dans le dortoir des filles?**

**- Ha bon…**

_Un moment après ça, arriva le match de quiditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Dans l'équipe des Serpentard, on avait eu plein de nouveaux joueurs : deux filles dont Pansy (mon arrivée dans l'équipe avait un peu changé les mentalité machistes), Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy ( en échange il nous avait donné des nouveaux balais ). Quand le match commença, un cognard se jeta sur Longdubas, comme téléguidait il le suivait partout. Quand je vis le vif d'or, je me mis de suite à sa poursuite, vite suivit par Neville et son cognard fou. Après plein de virage serré, le cognard continuait de nous suivre, alors Neville se mit derrière moi, et je vit le cognard se jeter sur moi. Pour me protéger je mis ma main en avant, et le choc vint. Quand je me sentit tomber, je rouvrit mes yeux et je vit un éclair dorée. Je tendit ma main dans la direction de l'éclair et quand je la referma, je sentit les ailes du vif me caresser la main. Avant de toucher le sol, Rogue m'avait ralentit et tous le monde se précipité vers moi et Lockhart voulu me soigner la main. N'ayant pas confiance dans le " talent " de mon professeur, je me releva pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie, mais à peine ai-je fais trois pas, que je mes suis évanouie, pour me réveiller dans la nuit, dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie. _

_Je commençais à sortir de mon état comateux quand un " bang " retentissant me fit sursauter et qu'un poids anormal atterri sur mon lit. Un chose moche avec des yeux globuleux me regardait._

**_-_Qui est tu ? Dobbie pensait que Mr. Longdubas serait là à cause du cognard que Dobbie à envoyé sur Mr. Longdubas.**

**- Moi je suis Liliane. Et Qui est Dobbie ?**

**- C'est moi Dobbie. Et Dobbie est désolée que Mme Liliane se retrouve ici à cause de Dobbie.**

**- Et pourquoi as tu lancé le cognard sur Longdubas ?**

**- Parce que Mr. Longdubas et en danger : la chambre des secret est ouverte. Dobbie le sait alors pour protéger le sauveur Dobbie à trahi son maître.**

_Il se mit à ce taper la tête sur un meuble en disant :**" Méchant Dobbie, Méchant… ".** Quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je fit partir Dobbie, avant de me recoucher quand j'entendit la voix de mes professeur dire :_

**_-_ Lui aussi il été retrouvé pétrifier**_**,** fit McGonagall._

**_-_ Ca devient dangereux, **_fit Rogue._

**_-_ Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais peut-être fermer l'école, **_fit le directeur._

_Quand ils partirent, je me releva puis je m'approcha de l'endroit où ils étaient, je tira le rideau et je vit Colin Crivey, un espèce de fan, pour ne pas dire groupie, de Neville._

_Peu de temps après, j'entendit Neville dire que lui et ses amis, allée pénétrer dans notre salle commune en prenant l'apparence de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, pour pouvoir nous soutirer des informations. Quand ils mirent leurs plan à exécution, tous les serpentards était au courant et on en profita pour les ridiculiser. Ce jours là, j'ai pu apprendre qu'ils avaient fait du polynectar dans les toilette de Mimi Geignarde. Je me suis alors dirigeais vers ses toilettes avec Ron et Pansy, pendant que Hermione faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Arrivés là-bas, Mimi nous parla des élèves qui se moqué d'elle et on trouva un vieux journal intime d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor puis nous retournâmes dans la grande salle, pour retrouver Hermione, mais bizarrement elle n'y était pas. Mme Pomfresh vint alors nous chercher, pour nous amener à l'infirmerie._

_Elle nous montra un lit et quand Pansy ouvrit le rideau, on vit Hermione, un miroir à la main, pétrifié. Ce jours-là, notre envies de tuer le responsable, ce fit plus grande encore._

_Le soir, je m'isola pour ouvrir le journal, mais je découvrit qu'il était vide. Prise d'une intuition, j'écrivit sur une page et je vit une inscription apparaître, pour me répondre. Je parla un moment avec le journal, puis il me proposa de me montrer ce qu'il savait de l'héritier, chose que j'accepta, et je vit un jeune homme brun qui s'énerva après Hagrid et le fit arrêter, mais avant de se faire arrêter, Hagrid avait eu le temps de laissait une énorme araignée s'échapper._

_Je réveilla Pansy et ensemble nous partîmes voir le géant. Arrivées, je tapa à la porte et quand il me vit, il sourit._

**- Liliane, Pansy ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Mais attendez, le couvre feu n'est pas passé ?**

**- Hagrid, on est au courant pour Aragog.**

**- Mais… Comment ? et puis… En plus... Vous…Rentrez, des gens arrives, cachez-vous et écoutez.**

_Je sortit ma cape et je nous recouvrit avec, juste avant que des voix force Hagrid à ouvrir. C'était, d'après ce que m'avait dit Pansy après, le ministres ; le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, et Dumbledor (celui la je l'avais reconnu). Ils commencèrent à parler de l'araignée puis ils arrêtèrent Hagrid, qui nous dit de suivre les araignées, puis ils relevèrent Dumbledor de ses fonctions, ce qui était plutôt bien, à mon avis._

_Quand ils furent tous partit, on retira la cape, puis on sorti. On comprit bien vite où Hagrid voulait en venir, à propos des araignées : des centaines d'araignées se suivait, à la façons des fourmis, et se dirigeais vers la forêt interdite. On les suivit à travers la foret, jusqu'à arrivé dans une grande clairière où une araignée gigantesque nous accueillît. Elle nous donna plusieurs indices à propos de se qui se cachait dans la chambre, puis nous offrit comme festin à ses " enfants ". On commença à fuir, mes les araignées était partout, et au moment où on pensait qu'on allait mourir, une voiture à moitié folle se jeta entre nous et les araignées, et nous fit rentrer. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à Poudlard avant de retourner dans la forêt. J'ai apprit qu'en fait la voiture appartenais aux Weasley et que les jumeaux l'avait fait venir pour faire des expériences avec, quand leurs mères appris ça, elle rentra dans une colère noir._

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plus, même si il est pas trés marrant... le prochain c'est le combat...

**_Je repose ma question vu que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponse: Avez-vous des idées de couple? sauf pour Liliane et Draco, bien sur._**

_**Merci à JTFLAM, Zaika, stormtrooper2, 6-1-9 San Diego, Aurelie Malfoy et Ness.**_

_**R.A.R.**_

_**JTFLAM: merci pour ta review et pour avoir répondu à ma question, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu appréci ma fic.**_

_**6-1-9 San Diego: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Et faut pas partir du fait que Harry n'a jamais existé, faut juste se dire qu'il est differend, mais que Liliane c'est quand même lui tout en étant elle. Compliqué tout ça, me demande pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, moimême j'ai pas comprit...**_

_**ness: je suis contente que Liliane et la fic te plaise, par contre je peux t'assurer que Dumbledor n'est au courant de rien, je le sais c'est moi qui les écrit! McGonagall n'a pas le bon role mais bon c'est pas grave... Moi aussi j'aimais pas trop quand c'était moi qui racontait l'histoire mais mainteant que c'est Liliane, ça m'amuse encore plus, par contre moi et l'orthographe sa fait 157,123333...désolée... Mais si tu veux bien être ma Beta, tu me sauverais la vie et ne t'inquiète pas, en général j'écrit 1 fois par semaine a par quand j'ai trop de devoir. **_

_**Laisser moi des reviews, s'il vous plait...**_


	17. fin de la 2année

_Une fois de retour à Poudlard, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur ce qui était caché dans la chambre au secret. Les récents événements avaient dégradé les relation Serpentard/Gryffondor, et plusieurs élèves c'étaient battus, dont Ron, qui avait attaqué un serpentard de cinquième année qui avait dit que c'était un bonne nouvelle que les sang de bourbes disparaissent, seulement le gars avait été plus fort, et la baguette de Ron était cassé…C'était assez marrant, en y repensant, de voir que chacun de ses sort se retournait contre lui…Même si sur le moment, on a pas trouvait ça drôle…surtout lui..._

_Chaque jours, on allait voir Hermione à l'infirmerie, un jours Ron s'écria:_

- **Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! ! !** _En agitant une feuille. On l'a regardait avec Pansy, ça parlait des basilic, ces serpents géants qui tuaient avec les yeux, et cela expliquai pourquoi est-ce que j'entendait des voix ! ! !_

**- T'as trouvé ça où ?** _a demandé Pansy._

**- C'était dans la main de Hermione…**

**- Oh,** _fis-je_**, et que faisait ta main dans celle de Mione ?**

**- Heu…Ben…**_Fit mon rouquin préféré,_ **c'est que…j'ai vue un morceau de papier dans sa main, et donc euh…**

**- Calmes-toi Ron**_, fis Pansy,_ **t'es en train de devenir aussi rouge que tes cheveux… en fait non continue, c'est drôle… Liliane, tu pense que Hermione avait trouvé ce que c'était ?**

**- Oui…Rah ! ! ! Ca m'énerve ! ! ! Si j'avait su, je serai pas allé voir les araignées ! ! ! !**

**- QUOI ! ! ! ! Où ça des araignées ! ! !** _s'est écriait Ron, en ce jetant sous le lit de Hermione._

**- Quelle courage Weasley, tu m'impressionne, **_fit Longdubas en entrant dans l'infirmerie._

_-_ **Tiens Longdubas, quelle plaisir de te voir, **_fis je._ **En fait non c'est pas vraie ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?**

**- Je viens voir Denis Crivey, après tous, c'est un fan, quand il se réveillera, il sera heureux d'apprendre que je suis passé le voir… Ne t'inquiètes pas Weasley, je n'oublies pas ta sœur, je passerais à son enterrement, si j'ai le temps…Oh ! Tu n'est pas au courant, tu ne sais pas qu'elle a été emmenée dans la chambre des secret ?**

_Chacun d'entre nous étaient trop choqué pour répondre, on est sortie de notre état de choc lorsque que Mme Pomfresh nous as dit que les visites étaient terminées…Ron voulu partir dans sa salle commune pour tab…Hum, allez questionner gentiment Longdubas , Mais sur le chemin, on a entendu les professeur parler à Lockhart – pour moi, il ne compte pas comme un professeur – et lui dire que si il était si fort – laissez moi rire – il n'avait qu'à trouver la chambre des secret, et battre l'héritier de Serpentard._

_Quand les profs sont partis, nous on est restés, pour voir ce que comptait faire l'incompétent numéro 1, et on a pas été trop surpris de le voir faire ses bagages, alors on est rentré, et on lui a demandé, très gentiment, de nous suivre, et il a accepté très gentiment – il a peut-être été un peu aidé par le fait qu'on le menacé de nos baguette, et qu'on lui avait pris la sienne…Oh et il y avait aussi l'air pas content du tous de Ron, même moi il m'a fait flippé, intérieurement, bien sur –enfin bref, on l'a amené dans les toilette de Mimi Geignarde, pendant que Pansy expliqué à Ron qu'elle pensait que c'était elle l'a fameuse victime du monstre, la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte._

_Devant les toilettes, on a eu une surprise nommée Longdubas – wouhahou, quelle surprise – il avait un sourire satisfait, qui disait clairement : **Haha, je suis trop intelligent , je savaits que vous viendrais là ! !**_

**- Je savais que vous viendrait là, **_dit il – au moins il avait évité de dire qu'il était intélligent…_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veut, Longdubas ? ! ? **_fis Pansy_

**- Je vais venir avec vous, vous aurez besoins de moi !**

**- Heu…Ou pas ! Tu vas nous ralentir ! !**

**- Je viens ou j'appelle les profs ! !**

**- Appelle-les,** _fis Lockhart, nous montrant une fois de plus l'étendu de son courage – c'est ironique…_

_Donc c'est avec ce débile qu'on est rentré dans les toilettes. On a parlé avec Mimi, qui, avant de mourir, avait vu des yeux de serpent, ce qui renforcait la théorie du basilic, de plus, à ce moment là, elle était devant les lavabos…On s'est approché d'un des lavabos, a qui j'ai gentiment demandait de s'ouvrir, en fourchelang, et le pire c'est qu'il a obéit, j'y croyait pas !_

**- Nan mais vous croyait pas que je vais aller là-dedans !**_fis Longdubas._

_- _**C'est soit ça, soit tu reste là !**

**- Trouve un autre moyen, Lupin !**

**- Attend…je réfléchit…Désolée y a que celui là,** _fis-je, avant de le pousser dans le troue, et de me jeter à sa suite, bientôt rejoint par Pansy, Ron et Lockhart…_

_Arrivés là-bas, on découvrit un peau morte géante d'un serpent, je m'en approcha, bientôt rejoint par Longdubas, qui avait peur tous seul…Le pauvre…Enfin bref, j'observait tous ce qu'il y avait autour, quand Lockhart piqua la baguette de Ron, et qu'il se mit à nous racontait sa vie – ça devait être un habitude chez lui – en disant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce que ses livres racontait – quelle surprise, je ne m'y attendait pas – mais que ceux qu'il avait fait ne s'en rappelait pas, puis il nous lança un sort, qui se retourna contre lui – hé oui, ce crétin avait utilisé la baguette cassé de Ron, et ça se disait prof… Enfin maintenant y peut plus se dire grand chose, il se rappelle plus de rien – seulement, la force du sort l'envoya valser contre le mur, ce qui provoqua l'effondrement d'une parti du plafond…je me suis jetée par terre, pour me protéger, à cotés de moi Longdubas fait pareil. Quand je n'entend plus de pierre tomber, je me retourne pour voir un mur de pierres qui me sépare de Ron et Pansy._

_-_ **Liliane,** _fis la voix de Ron,_ **ça va ?**

**- Oui, ça va, et vous ?**

**- Ca va,** _fis la voix de Pansy,_ **on a juste eu peur… Va sauver la sœur de Ron, avec Neville, nous on va trouver de profs pour vous sortir de là, quand t'auras terminé…**

**- O.K !**

_Je me suis retourné pour parler à Longdubas, mais ce crétin c'était évanoui, quelle héros, je vous jure… Enfin bref, après l'avoir réveillé, on a marché dans le couloir, puis on s'est retrouvé devant un mur ou était gravé deux serpent entrelacé._

_-_ **Bien on est arrivé jusque là, et maintenant on fait comment pour rentré ?** _fis Neville._

_Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, je me suis mise à parler en fourchelang. Le mur s'ouvrit sur une immense salle. Au milieu de cette salle, ce trouvait Ginny. Je couru vers elle, pour voir si elle allait bien, suivit par Neville. Je la secoua doucement pour la réveiller, puis, commençant à paniquer, plus en plus fort._

**- C'est inutile, elle ne se réveilleras pas,** _fis un voix d'homme._

_Surprise, je me retourna pour voir qui avait parlé, et je reconnu le garçon que le journal intime m'avais montrait._

**- Vous êtes Tom Jedusor ? Mais c'est impossible, vous devriez être plus vieux…**

**- Pourquoi dites vous qu'elle ne se réveilleras pas ? Elle n'est pas morte, je sens qu'elle respire !**_fis Neville._

**- Oui, elle est vivante, mais tous juste…**

**- Il faut nous aider, il y a un gros serpent ici, enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça peut-être dangereux, **_dit il._

_Pendant qu'il parlait, moi je réfléchissait, ce n'était pas normal, ce gars avait l'apparence d'un type de 16 ans, alors qu'il devait en avoir beaucoup plus ! Il aurait pu être un fantôme, mais il n'avait pas le même aspect que eux…instinctivement, je mis la main dans ma poche, mais ma baguette n'y était pas ! Et pourtant, j'était sure de l'avoir quelques minutes plus tôt…_

_-_ **Vraiment Neville, ça peut-être dangereux ?**

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? ! ?**

**- C'est cette fille qui me l'a dit,** _fis Jedusor._

**- Neville ! Est-ce que tu as ta baguette ?**

**- De quoi ?** _fit-il, perdu._

**- Ta baguette ! ! Est ce que tu l'as ? ! ?**

_Vu la tête qu'il avait fait, je devinais qu'il ne l'avait plus, je me tourna vers Jedusor, et je vis que c'était lui qui les avait._

**- Qui êtes vous ?** _ai-je demandait._

**- Tu n'as pas deviné ?**

_Il pris ma baguette, et avec il écrivit : __**Tom Elvis Jedusor.**__ Puis les lettres ce mélangèrent pour écrire une phrase : __**Je suis Voldemort.**_

_Aussitôt, Neville se jeta sur lui, mais fut vite mis à terre par un sort simple, lançait par sa propre baguette. Jedusor me regarda attentivement, et me dit :_

**- Tu est à Serpentard toi, tu doit être plus intelligente, pense tu vraiment que ce gars soit vraiment votre sauveur ? Pense tu qu'il puisse me battre ?**

**- Non je ne pense pas ça, je pense que c'est un crétin…**

**- Je vois que j'avais raison, tu es intelligente, **_dit il en souriant,_ **Tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Non ?**

**- Oui, non.**

**- Comment ça, non ?**

**- Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? Ce n'est pas parce que je pense que Neville ne sert à rien, que je vais vous aidait !**

**- Qui est tu pour me parler ainsi ?**

**- Liliane…**

**- Ah, oui je vois ! Ginny m'a parler de Liliane Lupin, cette fille qui passe son temps à ridiculiser Neville, d'après elle, tu serais jalouse…**

**- C'est vrai qu'ici on m'appelle comme ça, mais je ne m'appelle pas Liliane Lupin.**

**- Ah bon ? Et comment tu t'appelle alors ?**_Fit-il, d'un air faussement intéressé._

**- Liliane Potter !**

**- Potter ? Ne me fais pas rire, elle m'a aussi parlé d'eux, les Potter sont mort avec moi, de plus, ils avait un garçons !**

**- Vraiment,** _rétorquais-je, en fourchelang._ **Mais ça c'est ce que les gens crois, ils ont aussi cru que Hagrid était l'héritier, et que toi tu était un gentil garçons, les gens font des tas d'erreurs…**

_Ce que je venait de lui dire le mit très en colère – faut dire que je lui parlé comme à un débile – alors il se mit à parler en fourchelang à son tour, pour appeler son serpent. Avant même de le voir arrivé, je fermait les yeux, quand soudain j'entendit un bruit étrange. Je pris le temps de me tourner, avant de les rouvrir- Ben oui, j'avais pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec le basilic. Je vit un Phœnix, celui de Dumbledore, Fumesec je crois, qui tenait le choixpeau entre ses serres. J'ouvris la bouche, pour parler, mais un bruit de glissement à cotés de moi, me fit comprendre que le basilic était là. Je referma les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, en entendant son qui me fit froid dans le dos. Fumesec venait de crever les yeux du serpent qui hurlait de douleur._

_Mais malgré la douleur, sous les ordre du futur-voldemort, le basilic voulu m'attaquer, attaque que je réussi à éviter en roulant sur le cotés. J'atterris juste à cotés du choixpeau, à l'intérieur je vis quelque chose brillait, je tira dessus, pour me retrouver avec une épée dans la main. Je me suis jetait sur le serpent et j'ai enfonçait l'épée partout où je pouvait – en gros, je paniquait et j'agitais l'épée dans tous les sens…en même temps faites vous attaquer par un serpent géant, vous verrait – quand d'un coup j'ai sentit sa gueule se refermer sur ma jambe, je donna un grand coup juste entre les deux yeux – trop forte ! ! C'est très bien de paniquer – je m'avança vers Jedusor et son journal, pendant que lui me regardait d'un air suffisant._

_- _**Les basilic ont un venin,** _fit il d'un air satisfait._

_- _**Je sais.**

**- Tu vas mourir…**

**- Je sais.**

_Mais je continuait d'avancer d'un air déterminer, je n'avait pas d'arme – et là vous allez me dire : _**" Et l'épée alors ? "** _Et ben je l'avait laissé plantés dans la tête de serpent, c'est débile je sais – sauf une dent de basilic que j'avait arraché à la bête, mais bon, c'est pas hyper pratique dans un combat contre un sorcier… Pour lui je n'était pas une menace, c'est pourquoi je changea brusquement de direction, et je me tourna vers Ginny. Je lui arracha le cahier qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et j'enfonça la dent dedans, de l'encre en sortit comme du sang sort d'une plaie, et derrière moi, Jedusor hurla, surpris. Quand il eu disparut, je vit que Neville se réveillez – comme par hasard, je me demande si il était pas réveillé depuis un moment, mais il osait pas bougeait, il avait sûrement trop peur de se faire attaquer – et j'entendit des bruit de pas dans les couloirs, puis tous fus noir._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'était à l'infirmerie. au dessus de moi, il y avait la tête rousse de Ron et de sa sœur, qui me regardaient avec curiosité._

_-_ **Liliane ?**_fit Ron, d'une voix hésitante._

_-_ **Non, jure, j'aurais pas devinais toute seule. Et maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?**

**- Heu,** _fit la voix de Pansy pas loin de moi,_ **On pense que Fumesec à pleuré, et que ses larmes ton guérie…**

**- Comme c'est mignon. Pansy ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu peut m'expliquer ce que tu fais sur ce lit ?**

**- Hé bien, quand le plafond c'est écroulé, un grosse pierre est tombé sur ma jambe…**

**- Je vois… Et POURQUOI TU ME L'A PAS DIT QUAND C'EST ARRIVE ? ? ?**

**- Heu…Pour pas que tu t'inquiète ?**

**- Miss Lupin, veuillez ne pas crier dans l'infirmerie,** _fit la voix de mon infirmière préférée, alors que je m'apprêtait à crier à nouveau._

_Une semaine plus tard, je suis sortit de l'infirmerie, deux jours plus tard Pansy sortait à son tour. Nous passions à nouveau tous notre temps libre au chevet de Mione – on faisait notre travail sur place – en attendant que la potion à base de mandragore soit prête, et que Hermione puisse se réveiller. Bientôt, arriva le jours du banquet de fin d'année. Cette fois, c'était Gryffondor qui gagnait, grâce aux points que Neville avait gagné en combattant contre le basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor – quand j'ai appris ça, ça m'a fait marrer, une Serpentard qui utilise l'épée de Gryffondor, où va le monde ? – et cette fois, moi aussi j'ai gagné des points, pour avoir aidé le Sauveur a avancer vers son destin, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? En effet, Neville a eu un petite cicatrice de rien du tout et tous le monde fait la fête parce qu'il a été "marqué"_

_L'accro du citron s'apprêtait à parler, quand les portes s'ouvrir sur Hermione, je me suis jeté dans ses bras en un temps record, bientôt rejoins par Pansy et Ron. Après notre câlin collectif, chacun et retourné à sa table, sauf moi. J'ai avancé le long des tables, autours de moi personne ne parlait, je me suis mis devant Dumbledore, et j'ai dit :_

_-_ **3529.**

**- Pardon ?**_a fait le citronné, _**3529 quoi ?**

_-_ **Ben 3529 pâquerettes, il y a 3529 pâquerettes dans la partie nord des jardins de Poudlard !**

_Le sénile ne savait pas quoi dire, trop surpris, à cotés Rogue éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par le fou. Il dit :_

**- J'ajoute 30 points à Serpentard.**

_Je sourit, fière de moi, puis je me retourna vers la table de ma maison, tous les élèves m'applaudirent, la coupe était à nous, grâce au pâquerettes, comme quoi, faut jamais sous-estimer les pâquerettes ! ! _

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu plein de problème personel, ce qui ne m'as pas donné envie d'écrire, ensuite j'ai été privé d'odinateur (là je suis en vacances alors j'ai le droits) et enfin, j'avais pas l'inspiration, et je me voyait pas poster un chapitre baclé.donc voilà, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...

Je remercie Zaika, Stormtrooper2, 6-1-9 San Diego, Kisa, Kellen Black et Hasuu.

R.A.R:

6-1-9 San Diego: Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente...

Kisa: Merci beaucoup kisa, tu sais les problème que j'ai eu, alors j'éspère que tu m'en veut pas de t'avoir fait attendre...

A bientot pour la suite, elle est déjà commençait!


	18. coup de poing

_**Chapitre 18: coup de poing**_

__

Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais moi ça me fait bizarre : je suis en vacances, mais je m'ennuie... Sérieux, moi ça me choque quand même.

Au mois de Juillet, je me suis bien amusée, je suis retournée au Japon, avec Remus. Au début j'étais pas très enthousiaste, pour deux raisons :

1/ Je voulais quand même voir mes amis en Angleterre et vu que le deuxième mois est destiné à Remus... Tout sest arrangé lorsque jai appris que Hermione était partie je sais plus trop où, que Ron était allé voir un de ses frère en Egypte et que Pansy avait passé tout le mois de Juillet chez les Malefoy... La pauvre.

_2/ Tous mes amis japonais ignoraient l'existence de la magie. 'Fin, cest ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'en plein milieu d'un repas chez un ami d'enfance, Hotaru Kei, voyant que nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire (en même temps, j'allais pas lui sauter dessus en lui disant : " **Salut, Kei, ça va ? Tu t'es bien amusé, ces deux années sans moi ? Et moi ? Oh, ça va, j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière et que j'ai tué un mage noir à lâge de 1 an... Sinon, les amis, la famille, tout ça ?** "), Remus s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit avec un grand sourire : " _**Tu sais Liliane, les Hotaru font partie des sang-purs les plus respectés du Japon**_.". Je suis sûre que, lors de la répartition de Remus, le choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard... En une phrase, il a créé un silence de 10 minutes! Après ça, je me suis de suite sentie mieux !_

__

Bref, donc j'ai passé pratiquement tout le mois de Juillet au Japon, puis je suis rentrée deux jours avant mon anniversaire. Et c'est à partir de là que mes vacances sont parties en sucette.

Je préparais la table, lorsque la cheminée a " sonné ". Remus est allé répondre, et lorsqu'il a su qui c'était, il m'a envoyé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Et moi en petite fille bien élevée, je lui ai obéi... Vous me croyez ? Non ? Vous avez raison, je suis partie vers ma chambre et lorsque j'ai entendue Remus parler, je suis retournée dans le salon, et jai entendu à peu près ça :

**" Oui, je suis au courant, mais je n'y crois pas "** _Silence_. "**Mais, c'est impossible !! Personne n'avait jam... " " Vous pensez qu'il va sattaquer à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ? " " Je crois comprendre. " " Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, vous savez ce que je suis, je pourrais être aussi dangereux que lui " " Vraiment ? "** _Là, sa voix semblait vraiment joyeuse._ **" Oui !! Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite "**

__

Puis il s'est relevé, il est allé vers le porte-manteau et il a commencé à se préparer pour sortir. Je suis sortie de ma cachette, et je lui ai dit :

****

- Tu pars ?

**- Liliane ! Oui, je dois vraiment y aller, **_sa voix était hésitante_**, c'est vraiment important.**

****

- Plus que mon anniversaire ?

- C'est compliqué Liliane, je dois partir...

- Mais, et... Tu reviens quand ?

- Ce soir ! Prépare le repas, normalement on aura deux choses à fêter !

__

Et il est parti. Il est revenu le soir avec un énorme sourire mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui lui était arrivé (et moi ça m'intrigue énormément !), et comme prévu on a fait la fête. Cependant, lorsque je suis descendue le matin pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je l'ai vu m'attendre avec un drôle d'air. Il m'a dit de me préparer en vitesse, parce qu'on allait partir quelque part. Quand je suis sortie de ma douche, je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre en train de préparer ma valise et j'ai eu beau l'interroger de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, il a rien voulu me dire ! On a pris la cheminée, et on a atterri dans une maison classe mais vieille devant un couple à l'air coincé et derrière eux, Pansy !! J'avoue que là, je pigeais que dalle, jusqu'au moment où Remus a dit :

****

- Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin, le tuteur de Liliane mais nous nous sommes déjà parlé par cheminée..

**- Bonjour, **_a répondu le monsieur que je devinais être le père de Pansy. Sa mère, elle, n'a fait qu'un signe de tête._

****

- Heu... C'est très gentil à vous daccepter de la garder pendant le reste des vacances.

- De r...

- QUOI ! ! ! _Me suis-je écriée._

****

- Heu... Hé bien tu vas devoir rester ici, jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!? Et puis on est en Août !! On devait rester que tous les deux !

**- Ecoute Liliane, ce qui m'arrive, c'est très important pour moi !! **_Il avait l'air un peu gêné de cette dispute devant les parents de Pansy et quand il est gêné, il parle japonais._

****

- Mais on devait rester tous les deux !!! On reste toujours tous les deux au mois d'août !!

**- Liliane, tu as passé l'âge des caprices !! **_a t'il rétorqué, énervé_**. Bien, Monsieur et Madame, je vous remercie encore de bien vouloir vous en occuper. Au revoir. Liliane, **_a t'il ajouté avec son air désolé (celui auquel je peux pas résister, le traître !!)_**, on se reverra aux prochaines vacances, sois sage.**

__

Puis, il m'a serrée dans ses bras avant de me laisser avec coincé n°1, coincé n°2 et leur fille (qui n'est pas coincée, je tiens à le préciser !). Pansy m'a emmenée dans " mes appartements ". C'est une vieille et grande maison, pleine d'escaliers et de couloirs, qui mènent parfois au même endroit ! (depuis que je suis là, je me suis perdue 3 ou 4 fois... par jour !). Après être arrivée dans ma chambre (qui fait la taille de la mienne plus de mon salon !!), elle s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a demandé, avec un regard triste (ceux qui font culpabiliser) :

****

- T'es pas contente d'être ici ?

- Non ! Cest pas ça, c'est juste que, depuis que je suis rentrée à lécole, j'ai toujours passé les vacances d'été avec Remus. Et vu qu'elles durent moins longtemps au japon, en arrivant ici, on a décidé qu'on ne passerait que le mois d'Août ensemble et que le mois de Juillet serait fait pour s'amuser.

- Tu t'amuses pas avec Remus ?

- Si !! Mais pendant le mois d'Août, on fait dautres trucs !!

- Oh, et tu fais quoi ?

- Rien.

__

Et la conversation a été interrompue par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison, qui nous a annoncé l'arrivée de " **Monsieur Malefoy Junior** ". Et oui parce quen plus de devoir passer mon mois-Remus sans Remus, je dois en plus supporter Malefoy ! Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je m'ennuie ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais pendant le mois Remus ? Mais rien voyons !! Enfin, si vous êtes sage, vous le saurez un jour ! Bref, je n'en peux plus !! Devoir subir Malefoy est au dessus de mes force, alors je les évite, lui et Pansy parce qu'en plus, elle est obligée de le suivre partout. A chaque fois quelle essaye de s'isoler avec moi, y a coincé n1 ou n2 qui la rappellent à l'ordre... Même si ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça !!

'Fin bon, là je la cherche justement, elle et son blondinet... Depuis une demi-heure... Je déteste cette foutue maison ! Ah !! La voilà !

****

- Liliane ! T'étais passée où ?

- Je sais pas trop...

- On n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, Lupin ? Pourtant je pensais que les Lupin avaient un instinct stupéfiant, animal, je dirais.

- Ha, c'est bizarre, c'est comme une blague mais en pas drôle !

- Liliane !! Arrête !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qu'a commencé !! Et enlève ce sourire narquois de ta sale tête Malefoy !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous m'énervez tous les deux !! Liliane, prépare-toi ! On va au chemin de traverse acheter nos livres et on va sûrement retrouver Ron et Mione.

- Cest cool...

- Et les parents de Draco viennent le chercher là-bas

**- Jarrive dans trente seconde, **_je m'exclame, avec un grand sourire._

__

Je me prépare en vitesse et en 10 min je suis prête et vais dans le salon. Seulement, Pansy elle, n'était pas prête. Seul Malfoy était là, alors forcement on a commencé à se disputer.

****

- Oh ! Tu t'es pas perdue cette fois Lupin ?

- Que veux-tu ? L'idée de te voir partir me transporte tellement de joie, que mon " instinct ", s'est réveillé !

- Et tu te crois drôle ?

- Assez oui !

- Pansy serait triste de voir que sa meilleure amie me traite comme ça... Je devrais peut-être lui en toucher deux mots, après tout comme ça, on verra qui elle préfère, sa meilleure amie ou l'homme quelle aime.

- Toi ? Un homme ne me fais pas rire ! T'es tout juste sorti de la préadolescence et encore ! Ce genre de remarque me rappelle un enfant qui demanderait à ses parents qui ils préfèrent entre lui et son petit frère !

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la famille, toi ? D'après ce que je sais, tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ! Ils sont morts pendant la guerre, et c'est pour ça que Lupin t'as recueillie, malgré qu'il n'y ait aucun lien de parenté entre lui et toi !

- Qui ta dit ça !!!

**- Pansy, **_répond il, comme si c'était évidant_**. Par contre, elle m'a toujours pas dit qui ils étaient, mais je vais finir par le savoir, après tout, elle ne me résiste pas !**

**- Toi ! **_je m'écris, en l'attrapant par le col_**, ne joue pas avec ses sentiments !**

**- Mais je ne joue pas, **_dit-il, sans perdre son sourire narquois._** Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas, je lui ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les brunes ! Cependant, j'ai peut-être laissé sous-entendre que, si elle répondait bien à mes questions, peut-être que...**

__

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon poing s'abat sur son visage. Sous le choc il tombe à terre, et comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment là, que Pansy arrive. De suite elle se met à me hurler dessus sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, puis nous passons par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, où les parents de Malfoy l'attendent. En voyant le sang couler du nez de leur fils (jai de la force, malgré les apparences), Malfoy senior nous regarde tandis que je prends un air innocent, puis ils partent après avoir échangé deux/trois politesses avec Pansy. Alors que nous nous retrouvons seules, un silence s'installe peu à peu, Pansy ne mayant pas pardonné mon coup de poing (pourtant il était beau), et moi ayant du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ait raconté mes secrets à Malfoy.

C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue qu'arrivent Mione et Ron.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, **_demande aussitôt Mione, Ron n'ayant rien remarqué d'étrange_**.**

**- Demande-le à Liliane ! **_s'exclame Pansy._

**- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? **_fait-elle alors, en se retournant vers moi._

****

- Pourquoi " encore " ? J'ai rien fait !!

- Oui, cest vrai que si par rien tu veux dire que tu as juste été infernale pendant toute la période que tu as passé chez moi, c'est à dire trois semaines, et si par rien tu veux dire que tu as juste balancé ton poing dans le visage de mon fiancé alors en effet, tu n'as rien fait !!

- Quoi ?! T'as frappé Malfoy !! Alors là chapeau Liliane !

**- Ron, tais toi !! **_fait alors Mione._** Liliane pourquoi as-tu frappé Malfoy ?**

****

- J'étais énervée

- Ooh !! Mademoiselle était énervée ! Forcement, ça explique tout ! ! Tu étais énervée, et donc tu balance ton poing dans la figure de la première personne venue ! En fait Liliane, je crois que Lupin t'as trop gâtée ! En fait tu étais tellement énervée par le fait de ne pas avoir eu ton " mois Remus " que tu as passé tout ton temps à râler, et au fur et à mesure, tu as rejeté toute ta colère sur Draco alors qu'il ne tavait rien fait !! Tu l'as frappé, alors que tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui !! Tu viens de saboter toutes mes chances avec lui ! ! Tu ne t'es vraiment pas comportée comme une amie ! !

__

Elle a pas osé dire ça ! Dites moi quelle a pas osé dire ça ! Je me lève lentement du tabouret sur lequel jétais installée, et regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde sest arrêté de parler dans le bar. Je croise alors le regard de Ron et de Hermione, ils sont tous les deux choqués par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre, et ne savent pas trop si ils doivent la croire ou pas. Je me tourne alors vers elle, plante mes yeux dans les siens, je mets mes mains sur mes hanches, et la regarde d'un air menaçant (c'est dans ces moments-là, que Remus me dit qu'il se revoit à l'époque de Poudlard, quand ma mère s'énervait sur les Maraudeurs, elle avait exactement la même attitude que moi).

****

- Je ne me suis pas comportée comme une amie ? C'est moi qui ne me suis pas comportée comme une amie ? Non mais tu rigoles là, j'espère ! ! Qui c'est qui ma laissée tomber pendant les trois semaines que j'ai passé chez toi pour aller flirter avec le blondinet ? Et qui a révélé mes secrets, alors que j'avais mis tant de temps à vous faire confiance ? N'est-ce pas Pansy ? Alors qui ne sest pas comportée en amie ? Cette fille-là ? Ou celle qui a supporté les parents coincés de sa meilleure amie ? Celle qui a passé son temps à errer dans les couloirs d'une maison qu'elle ne connaît même pas, à s'ennuyer pendant que sa meilleure amie flirtait ? Celle qui a frappé le fiancé de sa meilleure amie quand celui-ci disait clairement qu'il lui laissait croire à une chance pour pouvoir l'utiliser ? Alors ? Qui ne s'est pas comportée en amie PANSY !!!

__

A chaque phrase je l'ai vue blanchir peu à peu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me calme. C'est donc toujours autant énervée que je sors du Chaudron Baveur, sous les regards des clients. A peine sortie, je suis rejointe par Ron, pendant qu'Hermione reste avec Pansy. Ron n'est pas toujours très malin, mais lui au moins sait quand j'ai envie de parler et quand je préfère rester silencieuse. Il m'emmène acheter mes fournitures sans un mot et son silence m'apaise peu à peu. Je crois même que si elle s'excuse, reconnaît son erreur et ma supériorité, peut-être je serais capable de pardonner à Pansy.

Mais pour l'instant, je vais plutôt offrir une glace à Ron.

**Voilà, j'avais besoins de faire éclater la bulle Liliane/Pansy, et pour donner un peu plus d'importance à Ron.**

**Je voudrais remercier Enoah, ma beta, pour la correction de ce chapitre. Et je m'excuse à genoux pour mon retard, même si, sans vouloir balancer, mon chapitre est prés depuis deux mois, en attente d'une correction... Non, sérieusement je m'excuse, mais j'ai eu une looongue période pendant laquelle je n'arrivais pas à trouvais l'inspiration. Le chapitre suivant est en cours de correction et devrait arriver vers dimanche prochain.**

**Je remercie JTFLAM, Hasuu, Stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, Kellen Black, Enoah, Yoeniix et Sakura494 pour m'avoir laisser un commentaire. Et en bonus je vais mettre les premier chapitre en version corrigé \o/**

**Reviews? Même si c'est pour me gronder!**


	19. Détraqueur

**_Chapitre 19 : Détraqueurs._**

_Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je me suis pris la tête avec Pansy, et celle-ci a essayé de se faire pardonner du mieux quelle a pu. Elle s'est excusée deux fois, m'a offert des tas de trucs, mais je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ! Mais je pense que si elle s'excuse encore une fois, peut-être lui pardonnerais-je... Après tout, ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?_

_Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée et ça fait une demi-heure que nous sommes dans le train... Dites vous qu'on est tellement en avance que même Mione ne doit pas être partie de chez elle !! C'est la mère de Pansy qui nous a emmenées et elle avait l'air vachement pressée de se débarrasser de nous... Surtout de moi en fait... Elle na pas dû apprécier que je l'appelle Mme Coincée. Aucun humour ! Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est là et qu'il y a une ambiance de taré - notez l'ironie dans ma voix - entre moi qui décroche pas un mot et Pansy qui sait plus trop quoi dire, je m'éclate ! Comment ça " **j'ai qu'à lui parler** " ! Je vous rappelle que je boude moi !!!_

**- Liliane,** _dit elle, me détournant de mes pensées. **Tu veux vraiment pas me parler ?**_

_Je la regarde sans rien dire, et le silence s'installe à nouveau. Quand elle reprend la parole._

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée Mais c'est pas ma faute je...**

_Mon regard a dû lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne tactique pour se faire pardonner._

**- T'as raison... En fait jai aucune excuse... Avec Hermione on t'a limite forcée pour que tu nous avoues ça, et moi je l'ai dit à une des personnes que tu m'éprises le plus, mais à ce moment-là... Il m'a eu l'air si gentil... J'ai pas pu résister et quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais dit, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler mais il a pas pu résisté je suppose. Et j'ai eu tord, j'aurais dû te dire que je lui en avais parlé, et j'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule pour m'amuser avec lui. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu me pardonnes ?**

**- Bien sûr que je te pardonne,** _dis-je, avec un grand sourire. _**Mais tu ne me forceras plus à te révéler des choses que je souhaite garder pour moi, pour l'instant en tout cas. Et tu ne m'en voudras pas quand je referai le portrait à cet abruti de Malfoy !**

**- Oui enfin, ça t'es quand même pas obligée !**

**- Pff tes pas drôle Pans' !!**

_Alors on se met à parler de tout et de rien. Dailleurs, y a un fou furieux qui sest échappé de la prison dAzkaban, pourtant considérée comme la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier... Apparemment c'est un psychopathe qui aurait tué des dizaines de moldus. Y a des tarés quand même..._

_Ça y est, le train est parti. On a entre temps été rejointes par Ron, Hermione et son nouveau chat, qui n'a pas lair de faire l'unanimité. D'après Ron, Pattenrond (le chat) n'aurait qu'une seule envie : se faire un steak de Croutard. Après cette magnifique conversation ou dispute- entre le rouquin et Mione, on a joué aux cartes, puis on a parlé de nos vacances. Et maintenant, Pansy et Ron parlent de Quidditch, Hemione lit et moi je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre._

**- On devrait se changer,**_ fait Hermione, sans lever la tête._

_Je croise le regard de Pansy et nous regardons Ron de manière appuyée._

**- C'est bon, je sors, j'ai compris! C'est vraiment chiant d'être le seul mec!**

_Et c'est en râlant que mon rouquin préféré sort du compartiment. Nous attrapons nos valises, j'ouvre la mienne et commence à chercher mon uniforme parmi le tas de vêtements. Je sais, je suis pas très organisée, et alors !! Ah enfin ! Le voilà !! Je commence à me dévêtir tandis que les deux autres sont déjà prêtes. Je vois Pansy me fixer puis faire un signe de tête vers Mione qui me regarde de la même manière. Celle-ci m'attrape par les épaules tandis que Pansy sort une trousse de sa valise._

**- T'inquiètes pas Liliane, c'est pour ton bien !** _fait-elle en sortant un crayon noir._

**- Pour mon bien !! Tu parles ! Nan mais allez, laissez moi au moins finir de m'habiller !!**

**- Bien sûr que non,** _répond aussitôt Mione cette traîtresse._ **On a attendu le moment idéal ! En sous-vêtement tu ne pourras pas sortir du compartiment. Laisse Pansy faire, elle te laissera tranquille une fois que ça sera fini!**

_N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je me résigne à mon sort, et laisse Pansy débuter sa séance de torture._

_Elle est en train de finir de me coiffer - chose ridicule, vu que je vais me décoiffer pour m'habiller, mais elles nont pas voulut m'écouter - quand la porte souvre sur... Draco Malfoy !_

**- Ah ! Pansy, je t'ai ch...**_ Commence-t-il avant de m'apercevoir, toujours, je le précise, en sous-vêtements._

_Sans dire un mot il referme la porte. OH MON DIEU !!_

**- Ne me dites pas que ce que je crois vient d'arriver !!**_ Dis-je, paniquée._

_Elles me regardent d'un air gêné... OH KAMI-SAMA * !!! J'attrape mon uniforme, l'enfile rapidement, referme ma valise, puis je sors en la tirant derrière moi. Je n'écoute même pas les excuses de Ron et je m'arrête devant Malfoy, qui est rouge de gêne. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avant dabattre avec force ma main sur sa joue - ça va devenir une habitude - puis je pars en courant, sans faire attention aux appels de mes amis, pour arriver dans le dernier wagon. Je m'arrête devant un compartiment presque vide, seul un homme endormi est dedans. Etrangement, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Je pose ma valise et entreprends de mieux observer lhomme, quand la porte souvre sur Pansy, Hermione et Ron. Mais avant qu'ils naient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le train s'immobilise, me faisant tomber._

_Hermione m'enjambe pour sapprocher de la fenêtre._

**- C'est étrange,**_ fait-elle_, **On est pourtant encore loin**

_Nous nous observons en silence, quand un froid remplit la pièce. Une créature rentre dans le wagon, une étrange chose squelettique portant une longue robe noire, sans visage. A peine est elle rentrée, que Pansy et Ron se ruent vers la fenêtre où est déjà Hermione, m'écrasant au passage. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, un étrange sentiment se répand en moi, comme si... Comme si je ne pourrai plus jamais être heureuse de ma vie. Jai l'impression que mon âme est aspirée, je souffre, j'asphyxie... Je sens mes yeux se fermer, et j'entends les cris dhorreur des trois autres quand l'homme qui dormait se lève, un rayon blanc sort de sa baguette, faisant fuir la créature. Il se tourne vers moi... Remus... Une femme... Un cri... Le noir._

_J'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Je suis à présent allongée sur les genoux d Hermione, à coté de Ron. En face, il y a Pansy et Remus._

-** Elle est réveillée,** _fait Hermione._

**- Tiens**,_ fait Remus, en me tendant un morceau de chocolat_. **Prends-le, c'est du chocolat,** _ajoute t'il, voyant que je ne suis pas prête à le prendre._ **Liliane, c'est pour t'aider, tu te sentiras mieux après ta rencontre avec le détraqueur.**

_Une lueur de défi s'allume dans mon regard, et je sors un morceau de chocolat de mon sac - on est Lupin ou on l'est pas! Bon ok je le suis pas, mais vous m'avez comprise !_

**- Monsieur,** _demande Hermione,_ **les détraqueurs, pourquoi sont-ils là ?**

**- Hé bien, vous devez avoir entendu parler de Sirius Black**,_ répond t'il, sans me quitter des yeux._ **Depuis quil sest enfui d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison, le recherchent activement. Et exceptionnellement, Dumbledore a accepté qu'ils viennent à Poudlard, pour protéger les élèves.**

_Ah donc, c'est Sirius, le psychopathe... Mais, d'après Remus, le gardien du secret c'était Petigrow... Comprend plus..._

**- Et vous, M. Lupin,** _fait alors Pansy,_ **que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Je suis venu vous donner des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, je suis votre nouveau professeur.**

_Puis ils commencent à parler tous les quatre ensemble tandis que moi je fixe Remus d'une regard mauvais_.

**- Liliane,**_ fait-il en me regardant,_ **tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'avoir dit que je venais ? Si ? Mais tu sais que je voulais te réserver la surprise...**

**- Surprise,** _je réponds dun ton calme, qui cache, mal, ma colère._

**- Mais tu sais, pour le mois dAoût, je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'occuper de toi, à cause de...**

_Il s'interrompt, regarde les trois autres d'un air hésitant, puis reprend :_

**- Dumbledore... Il m'a invité à Poudlard, me proposant même un poste, pour mes rapports avec... Une certaine personne...**

_J'ai compris, Dumbledore le veut à Poudlard parce qu'il connaît Sirius Black. Il doit penser que Remus connaît les méthodes de Sirius et pourra ainsi l'empêcher de venir à Poudlard... Mais pourquoi Dumby pense-t-il que Sirius va venir ?_

_**Voilà!! Je sais, je devais le poster dimanche dernier, mais Eno n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger... **_

_**Merci a Morgana Serpentard, Stormtrooper2 Et cephira pour leur commentaire.**_


	20. début de la 3année

_Perdue dans mes penses, je ne suis pas le reste de la conversation, je regarde seulement Remus de manière lui faire comprendre qu'on va devoir parler tout les deux._

_A peine sommes nous arrivés Poudlard que Remus prend la fuite (quelle lâche! Et a s'appelle gryffondor ça?). Rah a m'énerve! On se dirige calmement vers le châteaux. Bon ok disons plutôt que je cours presque pour avoir la première diligence, suivit par les trois autres qui ne comprennent pas (quoique avec 'Mione je suis pas vraiment sure mais bon...). D'ailleurs elles sont bizarres, y a pas de chevaux pour les tirer! Enfin bref la diligence a peine eu le temps de s'arrêter, que je saute hors du véhicule avant de me remettre courir vers la grande salle. Quand j'y arrive (enfin!), je vois Mumus en pleine conversation avec Dumby. Quand il me remarque il me fait un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qu'un courageux et innocent gryffondor ne devrait pas arborer ! Je crois que Remus-onichan est un serpentard refoulé... Soudain des bruits de course se font entendre et je vois Ron, Hermione et Pansy arriver essoufflé. Ron est tellement fatigué qu'il se laisse tomber mes pieds... Il reconnait son maitre c'est bien ! Étrangement peine ai-je formulé cette pense voix haute que Hermione et Pansy me frappe elles sont méchantes._

_Faisant mine de bouder, je me dirige vers ma table suivit de Pansy. Nous nous asseyons à cotés. La salle se remplit peu peu, et Malfoy vient se placer face Pansy. Il va pour lui parler quand Dumby prend la parole. Le choixpeau chante, la répartition se déroule bien. Quand enfin le dernier est réparti, tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de manger. Mais le vieux fous commence un discours sur les détraqueurs qui vont squatter toute l'année pour nous protéger, soit disant. Aprés ça il nous annonce l'arrivé de deux nouveaux professeur. Pour Remus on été au courant, mais c'est qui l'autre ?_

**- D'abord le professeur Lupin, qui a accepté de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.**

_Moi et Pansy ont applaudit avec enthousiasme, mais beaucoup sont sceptiques. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement Je comprends pas pourquoi. Je relève la tête vers la table des professeurs et... Oula ! Il a pas l'air content le Rogue ! Il regarde Remus de la même manière qu'il regarde Neville ! C'est dire le taux de dégout et de dédain présent dans son regard ! Je sais (comme tout le monde Poudlard) qu'il veut devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal (avec une majuscule, parce que c'est pas le mal, mais le Maal ! faut bien insister. Oui j'arrête), mais bon de la vouloir maudire Remus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours y a des limites quand même !_

**- Ensuite, reprend le vieux fous, Hagrid qui reprend le poste de professeur de Soins aux créatures magique, puisque le professeur Brûlopot vient de prendre sa retraite. Hagrid garde tout de même sa fonction de garde chasse. Et maintenant que le banquet commence.**

_Enfin ! Nous nous mettons manger Pansy et moi, en parlant de nos nouveaux professeurs. Autant Remus va assurer (comment ça mon avis n'est pas objectif sur ce point?), autant on est assez septique pour Hagrid... Pourquoi ? Hey vous vous rappelez pas du chien trois têtes en première année ? Hé ben il était lui ! Il parait que son rêve dans la vie c'est d'avoir un dragon ! Et en plus quand avec Pansy on a voulut ouvrir notre livre de SCM, il a voulut me bouffer le bras ! Alors oui, je suis septique !_

_La conversation dévie un peu et on se met parler d'un peu de tout, pendant que Malfoy essai désespérément de parler Pansy, qui elle l'ignore totalement (bien fait pour ce crétin !), et lui il continu, tentant de me mettre en colère, pour qu'on lui réponde._

**- Hey Lupin, c'est vrai que tu t'es évanouit ?**

_Je l'ignore et continue de parler avec Pansy sans lui adresser un regard. Il va bien finir par se lasser, hein ?_

**- Heureusement que Lupin était là...**

_J'arrête de parler avec Pansy, mais ne lève toujours pas les yeux vers lui. Il remarque mon trouble et continue de parler, ne se rendant pas compte qu'au moindre faux pas il risque de souffrir. Pansy me fait signe de rester calme._

**- J'espère qu'il sera un bon prof, et que son " instinct " ne se réveillera pas, ça pourrait être dangereux.**

**- Où veux-tu en venir Malfoy ?** _Dis-je en relevant la tête, pour mieux voir son sourire satisfait (Ah ! C'est le même que Rémus tout l'heure, je savait bien que c'était pas sourire de gryffondor ça !)_

**- Hé bien, je m'inqu...**_ Soudain, il se tait (incroyable, n'est-ce pas), rougit et détourne son regard._

_Malheureusement, comprenant très vite pourquoi il est devenu soudainement silencieux, je me redresse énervée et humiliée. Je passe par dessus la table (oui, j'ai la flemme de faire le tour.) et, arrive a coté de Malfoy, j'attrape l'assiette d'un première année, qui n'ose rien dire (que des lâches ces serpentards... 'Fin moi je compte pas, j'ai quand même faillit aller gryffondor ! !), et je l'écrase sur la tête Malfoy._

**- Ça c'est pour ce que tu allais dire sur Remus-Oni-chan, et ça,** _j'attrape le verre de jus de citrouille du même première année (il aurait du s'asseoir ailleurs, le pauvre),_ **c'est pour ce quoi tu pense.**

_Après lui avoir versé le verre sur la tête, je pars, suivit par Pansy, laissant un long silence derrière nous. Quand les portes se referment, j'entends vaguement Remus retirer des points Serpentard, blasé._

_Quand nous arrivons dans notre dortoir, je croise le regard lourd de reproche de reproche de Pansy._

**- Quoi ?**

**- On n'avait pas dit que tu devais te calmer sur Malfoy ?**

**- C'est lui qui ma cherché ! Tu sais très bien à quoi il pensait !**

**- Liliane on dirait une gamine ! On avait dit qu'on l'ignorait ! pas qu'on lui renverserait de la nourriture sur la tête et sur ses beaux cheveux blond, qui brille la lumière et qui vont si bien avec...**

**- Pansy calme-toi Et au moins je lai pas tapé !**

**- Heureusement ! Sinon il aurait pu avoir un coquard sur son si beau visage ! Et ça aurait atténué sont regard gris si profond ! Et...**

**- Oui, oui ! J'ai compris Pansy, j'ai compris !**

_Si un jour je suis amoureuse, tuez-moi!_

_Ce matin, lorsque je rentre dans la Grande Salle, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de voir toutes les conversations se stopper et tous les regards se braquait sur moi, en même temps, ma petite scène d'hier ne va pas être oubli aussi facilement... Bah tant pis ! Plutôt que de me diriger vers ma propre table, je vais a celle des gryffondors, entrainant Pansy avec moi._

_Après un bon petit déjeuner bien équilibré (Note a moi-même : Ne plus manger a la table des gryffondors lorsque Mione est en plein régime. Genre elle est grosse ! !), nous recevons notre emploi du temps. Enfin nous on a du partir le chercher notre table, nos préfets n'ayant pas voulut s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors. Quand on va rejoindre Ron et Hermione, on les voit en pleine dispute. Comme c'est étonnant._

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**_ demande Pansy, l'air désintéressé, alors qu'en vraie elle est super curieuse (comme moi, mais en même temps leurs sujets de disputes sont souvent tellement drôles!). Ça c'est une vraie Serpentard !_

**- Hermione a pris beaucoup trop de cours ! Regardez : ce matin 9h elle a Divination, études des Moldus et Arithmancie. En même temps !**

**- C'est vraie que c'est un peu chargé Mione,** _fait Pansy pour tenter de la calmer._

**- Mais, comme je lai déjà dit Ron, j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall ! Alors c'est bon !**

**- Mais c'est ridicule Hermione,** _dis-je_,** pourquoi avoir pris études de Moldus, tu es un ne Moldu, tu as toujours vécus chez les Moldus !**

**- Rah ! Vous m'énerve ! **_s'exclame telle avant de partir en Divination. Ou en Arithmancie. Ou en études des Moldus_

_On la regarde partir un peu étonné, puis avec Pansy nous nous séparons de Ron, qui va lui en Divination, puis nous nous dirigeons calmement vers notre premier cour de l'année Bon ok, on n'est pas vraiment calme, mais c'est notre premier cours de l'année ! Et en plus c'est la première fois qu'on a cour avec Remus alors forcement !_

* * *

_**Bon alors déjà je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT désolée pour l'attente! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et sans Saralyn15, je pense que je serait encore en train de l'écrire... (D'ailleurs je te remercie encore!) J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, et je m'excuse encore!**_

_**Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont poter des reviews, c'est à dire :**** Aurelie Malfoy, Stormtrooper2, Cephira, Morgana Serpentard, Dralixia, Hasuu, elie1sa, MAHA1959 et AZ**_

_**Et bien sure je remercie Eno, ma béta, sans qui vous auriez des chapitres bourrés de fautes!**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le suivant sera plus long (Normalement...). Il parlera de la première journée de court de l'année, journée qui sera constitué de DCFM, Divination (Liliane état à Serpentard, elle n'a pas cours avec les gryffonfors pour cette matière, et vu que ma bêta m'as fait un horrible chantage, je le place là!) et Potion (avec les gryffondors, bien sur!)**_

_**Voilà! A bientôt!  
**_


End file.
